BABYSITTING
by xXsatsukiXx
Summary: After amu and the gurdians have a fight she is turned into a 5-year-old child and what happens when a mysterious boy comes to amu and a rival for ikuto Who'll help her Do you think it should be on M
1. Chapter 1

"_Shut up I didn't want to be apart of this anyway!" yelled Amu_

"You should be happy we even talked to you amu-chi" told yaya

"Exactly you should be happy, we shouldn't have bothered talking to you hinamori-san" said tadase in an ignorant tone as If he were a real king

"Would_ you guys shut up already GOD_! _Tadase stop acting like a fucking king your not or ever will be, yaya stop saying chi you're not even a close friend so stop acting like one" amu could not believe that the guardians were so egotistical _

"amu-san how can you be so ungrateful we helped you from your shyness and this is how you repay us" said rima not even bothering to look at amu

"_I'm the_ _one_ _being ungrateful_ _look at you people you can't do anything without me I do most of the work, you know what screw __all of you can burn in_ _Hell_ _see if_ _I _care!" yelled amu

She didn't even turn back no amu didn't want to after over hearing there conversation about replacing her but letting her still being apart of the guardians only as a secret weapon or too spy on the enemy. She felt betrayal the still questioning why she loved tadase, why she stayed there, why is it that every time she went to a new place people would still lie to her and it all pointed to one answer she wanted to be loved.

(With the charas)

"How can you do that to us were your friends" said ran

"That's right not only did you hurt our feeling but you also hurt amus" yelled miki

"You all should all be ashamed with yourselves –desu~" screamed suu

"APOLOGIZE-desu~" screamed all three of the charas

"No why should we apologize it's your chara masters fault that she's so weak-kusu" said rimas chara

"That's right tadase has no use for weak pitiful servants" said kiseki

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" yelled miki

"It's true what I say not all chara masters will have the same glorious fate as tadase 'soon he will be king" told kiseki

"BAKA!" now enraged miki charged for kiseki, she pushed him down and started to beat him senseless he started to cough out blood "how dare you do this to a king" coughed out kiseki

"YOUR NOT A KING YOUR JUST A CHILD PLAYING AS ONE YOU BAKA" yelled out miki

Satisfied with what she did she left kiseki with a black eye and a bloody nose ,as for kusu-kusu rimas chara rans energy was finally put to good use both she and suu had beaten up kusu-kusu with their team work

"Quick minna we have to find amu-chan" said miki

The charas flew out of the royal garden to look for amu

(With amu)

After running what seemed like hours she had found herself at the park

"How can I be so stupid I knew it was weird that they had knowledge to things that not even my family knows about but, they were so nice I'm a fool" said amu to herself

"Useless" said a voice

"Huh?" amu turned her head to see an X chara

"USELESS" it began to attack amu without her charas there she was vulnerable

"HELP ME" amu screamed when suddenly a bright light came from the humpty lock "what" it began to engulf her in to it ,the X chara was purified by the light so it flew away

"AMU!" the charas came too late

(In the light)

"What's going on, where am I" amu started panicking

"Do Not Worry Hinamori Amu for I Am Here Too Help you" said a deep voice

"WHO'S THERE" yelled amu

"Do You Wish Too Start Over" Asked the voice

"What do you mean" said amu more calmly

"Do You Wish Too gain a Better Sight of the World around You, I Have Watched you And Your Pain So I ask You Do you wish TO start over" explained the voice

"I guess" said amu still confused

"Then It Shall Be Granted" said the voice

Amus body began to get hot it started to pulse

'_whats happening I -I cant breath'_ thought the pinkett

Soon the light began to fade

"You Have Know Been Reborn Hinamori Amu" said the voice one last time

(Back on earth)

The charas saw that the light began to fade but didn't see the two shadows behind them until it spoke

"Where's amu" asked the voice

"AAAAAAAAWWWWW! OH its ikuto –desu~" yelled/said suu

Ran and miki already knew it was them

"NYA? Oi ikuto what's that" asked yoru

"Amu-chan is in their" said ran

"Nani!" said ikuto in a shocked tone even his eyes widen a little

"minna look it's gone" shouted miki to get there attention

They looked to see no one was their

"Shes not here" said ikuto with a hint of worry if you listen carefully

"AMU WHERE ARE YOU" yelled ran

" u-um do I know you pweepople" said a shy voice

All looked down to see a 5-year-old girl

"Are you amu" asked ikuto

"Yes" said the girl innocently with her honey eyes looking at the cat ears and tail

"Kitty"

'_**crap'**_ was all ikuto can think

**To be continued**

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**like it, hate it, review and I'll update**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ikuto what are we going nya~" asked yoru

"How should I know, besides kiddy king will help her" said ikuto coldly

"NOOO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE AMU SHE'LL GET PICKED UP BY A STRANGER OR WORSE -DESU~" screamed suu

"PLEASE HELP HER THE GUARDIANS WON'T DO IT BUT YOU CAN" shouted ran

"What do you mean" asked ikuto curiously

"The guardians betrayed amu by trying to replace her or using her as their stupid weapon" explained miki

"ONEGAI HELP AMU" shouted all three of them tears runing down there small cubby cheeks

"Come on ikuto lets help them nya~" said yoru pleadingly

Ikuto knew yoru is saying this because he doesn't what miki crying, looking at their faces made him feel like a real bad guy. Boxed into a corner ikuto only had one thing to say

"I wanna help but I don't even know where to take her I can't take her to my house utau would just attack her and I can't take her to Easter they'd just use her for some weird chara experiments" said ikuto truthfully

"ikuto what about that abandon apartment complex near hear nya~" said yoru

"Where's that I haven't seen one" said miki

"Yeah the one that looks like a bakery me and ikuto hang out their to relax on the roof nya~" answered yoru

"ALRIGHT IT'S SETTLED AMU WILL STAY THEIR" shouted ran in happiness

"Ok then bring her with us no one wants to see a half naked 5-year-old in the park with a high school student talking to himself" said ikuto

"HAI" said all 4 charas

"Amu-chan it's time to go home-desu~" said suu in a motherly way

"Amu-chan –desu~?" as soon as suu said that the pile of clothes fell reviling that amu was no longer in them

"MINNA AMU-CHANS GONE-DESU~" yelled suu in that exact moment ikutos heart stopped he turned around too suu so quickly it looked like he teleported right in front of her, he grabbed suu harshly

"_**What did you say**_" whispered ikuto darkly

"Look over their" shouted/pointed ran

Their in front of ikuto ,the charas ,and the world to see was amu playing hop scotch in her birthday suit humming 'the ouran high school opening version of kiss kiss fall in love' in the street.

'_**WHAT THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHES DOING'**_ shouted ikuto in his mind getting embarrassed just by watching her but kept a straight face

"AMU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW" yelled miki

"No" said amu simply she began humming 'sugar sugar rune op version', suddenly a cop car speeding came near amu with out hesitation ikuto grabbed amu and jump to the nearest business building roof.

"amu why do you have to be so troublesome" said ikuto

"sowwy it's just you guys wewe talking a lot awe you mad" asked the little strawberry feeling remorse for what she had done amu wince at the sight of ikutos hand coming closer thinking that she would get hit but, instead had been getting petted gently

"No I'm not mad just don't do that again" said ikuto

"Okay" amus eyes had brighten for the fact she had been forgiven amu hugged ikuto around his stomach he began smiling a little wanting to hug her back when

"AMU ARE YOU OK!" yelled suu

"IKUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING" shouted yoru (like in that one ep were ikuto got injured)

"What?" said ikuto confused

"HENTAI" screamed ran

"AMU DID HE TOUCH YOU" asked/panicked miki

"Huh?" was all she said

"LOOK DOWN" yelled yoru

Both looked down ikuto was the first to see what they meant he was fully clothed but amu was not even through all this ikuto had an emotionless expression but in his mind

'_**WTF IS GOING ON HERE I'M NOT SOME FUCKEN PEDOPHILE' **_was what he thought but in reality

"So what's your point" said ikuto calmly afraid to look at amu

"Its ok" said the little voice

Finally looking down he was surprised to see her smiling

"What?! Why?!" asked ikuto

"Because locky and me weet each othew like this" answering amu innocently

"_**Who's locky"**_ asked ikuto in jealousy

"locky's amus fwiend why?" said amu tilting her head cutely

"I see then" ikuto took of his jacket to revile a long sleeved polo T-shirt he put the jacket on amu (which was like a blanket).

"Come on lets go home minna nya~" said yoru

"HAI-desu~!" was all everyone could say

Ikuto put amu on his back so that maybe she would sleep

'_**this is getting interesting'**_ thought ikuto

"m-mm l-locky" said amu unconsciously

'_**Who are you locky'**_ thought ikuto darkly

……………………………………………………………………………………………...............................................................................................................................................

Review and I'll update:D 


	3. Chapter 3

"Are we their yet" asked miki impatiently

"IT'S BORING" shouted ran

"HEY! Stop complaining your lucky that we even helped you guys out nya~" yelled yoru

"DON'T TALK TO THEM LIKE THAT-DESU~" screamed suu

All 4 charas began to fight with each other yoru was pulling rans hair, suu started to tug yorus tail by try to get him away from ran but started pinching suus cheeks, suu was getting hit by miki for hurting yoru, ran pushed yoru away from suu ,but that caused yoru to fall on mikis chest!

"AAAAWWWWWWWWWW!" screamed miki blushing like a cherry

"GOMEN! I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE" yoru had also been blushing except he wasn't really sorry

'_HOLY FISH (cross with fuck and shit) I FEIT MIKIS BOOBS THERE SO SOFT I WANT TO DO IT AGAIN!'_ Thought the perverted feline

"HEN-" ran had said that before she was interrupted

"_**shut-up"**_ ikuto turned to glare hard at them, knowing they where sorry he went ahead

"SCARY" shouted ran

"yoru I feel bad for you" said miki forgetting about the incident earlier

"It's ok I'm use to it nya~" said yoru gloomily

"MINNA WERE GETING LEFT BEHIND-DESU~" screamed

"OH NOOO LETS GO QUICK" shouted ran and started to fly towards amu and ikuto

(With amu and ikuto)

'Thank kami their gone' thought ikuto

"n-no mowe ch-chocolate" mumbled the little sleeping beauty

'So even in this age she likes chocolate' this amused ikuto

He jumped 5 more business building roofs finally reached the apartment complex, It was a tan white some windows where broken but still in good condition (if any of you has kiki's delivery service it looks like that)

He didn't want to wake up amu but he had too.

"amu come on it's time to wake up" said ikuto gently

"Mm-mm what" amu was half awake ikuto grabbed amu too set her down but as soon as he set her down his jacket fell

"Mr. Kitty is amu going to showew" asked amu not knowing why ikuto was facing the other direction

"amu can you put on the jacket" ikuto didn't even bother to look at her

"OK!" amu was still confused but obeyed

"IKUTO WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME" shouted yoru

"AMU!-desu~" yelled the three chara girls

"It's your fault for being so loud" said ikuto simply

"EWW! Amu your filthy-desu~" said suu

"I guess she's ganna have to take a bath" said miki

"I don't wanna" wined amu

"Come on amu it'll be fun" said ran

"No!" amu ran to the door but ikuto suddenly reached the door and got amu

"amu again why do you have to be so troublesome" said ikuto (he sounded like shika)

"But I don't wanna" she was ready to cry when

"there'll be bubbles" ikuto was taken back by amus excitement

"weally" her eyes shinning with joy

"yes" answered ikuto calmly

" yay ok I'll do it" amu began running again toward diffrent rooms all over the apartment

They finally found the bathroom suu prepared the bath, miki started drawing cloths for amu, ran looked for a bed, and yoru went to go steal some bath soap with his gang

"The bath is ready -desu~" said suu

"I have her clothes" said miki

"I GOT A BED" yelled ran

"I have the soap nya~" reported yoru

"Good" ikuto got amu brought her to the bath and turned to leave

"Mr. Kitty awen't you ganna take one too" asked amu

"No" answered ikuto quickly a little startled by the question

"B-but locky , daddy, and me always go togethew its fun"said amu

"I can't sorry" ikuto was trying to get out of the room but couldn't still thinking of what she said **_'LOCKY' _**thought ikuto getting angry

"Pwease" asked amu giving the puppy dog eyes

"f-fine" shuttered ikuto kicking himself innerly for not being able to resist

"YAY COME ON SLOW POKE" amu threw the jacket on the floor running butt naked to the tub causing a big splash

"The watews gweat" said amu cutely

Ikuto began to strip turning in back on amu(to bad you guys:D) thanking the green chara for putting towels in their

(Ikuto pov) (Finally HUH)

I walked to amu hoping she wasn't able to see anything I rapped a towel around my waist so I won't scar her in such a young age

"Ok I'm coming in k" I was a little tense for the fact I hadn't done this in such a long time even after tadases gay faze (a tragedy)

"amu scoot over" I watched her play with the bubbles she smiled at me she started scooting ,I got in it felt so good like all my worries were gone

"MR. KITTY" she hugged me and started to sit on my lap

'_**AMU NO!'**_ I screamed in my mind

"look" she began getting the bubbles rubbed them on her hands and she started blowing bubbles

"Its pretty amu" I said

"weally" she was shifting so much I thought I would run out of the bath room but I didn't I liked it shes so soft

'_**SO SO SOFT'**_ I thought wanting to hug her squishing her like a plushy

"Mr. Kitty I feel something poking me" said amu,I started to think how cute she was until I heard what she said

'_**NO SHES TOO FUCKEN **__**YOUNG FOR ME I'M NOT MICHEL JACKSON' **_I was going crazy in my mind

I ignored her question and started to wash her hair and mine I heard her hum the 'sasami mahou shojo club (magical girls club) ending in Japanese'

I got out of the water to get dressed,help amu out of the water,and started to dress her with the help of her charas

(End of pov)

Amu and ikuto were done with there shower

"Look Mr. Kitty" amu came out with a sleeping gown that had paw prints of cats and had a hood with cat ears attached (it was pink)

"I-it's cute" said ikuto with a hint of embarrassment

"Now we match" giggled the gleeful little cherry

"Come on lets go to sleep" coughed ikuto

"Yes" amu followed ikuto to the room and started to fall asleep

"Goodnight Mr. Kitty" said the sleepy pinkett

"Goodnight amu" whispered ikuto hugging amu tighter

(DAWN)

Ikuto was still hugging amu tightly but amu sensed a presence in the room

"Whose thewe" asked the half awake girl?

A shadowed figure came to amus side of the bed

" **Amu I'm here for you watching how your doing,I need you to trust me" **said the shadowed figure

"I trust you locky" answered the girl after she saw the shadow leave she fell back asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………**........................................................................................................................................................................**

Review and I'll update


	4. Chapter 4

"Yoru I want you to watch amu today, I'm gonna have to go with Easter" said ikuto

"But ikuto what about your chara nari and utau nya~" asked yoru

"Don't worry I'll be fine look I have to go see ya" ikuto jumped from the 2 story building landing perfectly on his feet and began to run

"Show off nya~" whispered yoru

Dawn had quickly passed soon it was morning one by one the charas woke up with chorus waiting for them suu was doing most of the cleaning, miki was remodeling the room with designs and art, ran was trying to repair the windows, and yoru he was fixing the roof.

"How long is amu going to sleep" asked miki?

"Beats me why don't we just wake her nya~" said yoru

"AMU GET UP" shouted ran

As if planed amu got up she slowly waked to the door swaying a little (like Osaka from azumanga daioh in that one ep where she tried to wake up yukari) she open the door to see only the charas

'_Whewes Mr. Kitty'_ thought little amu

"Good morning amu" said miki

Amu started rubbing her eyes thinking if she did her 'Mr. Kitty' would come out of nowhere like all the other times.

"Are you hungry-desu~" asked suu

"Uh- huh" said amu

"You need to get dressed first amu" told miki

miki got out a piece of paper she magically turn the sketch into an outfit, amu had 2 dark purple X clips on her hair making it look like small ponytails, a black long sleeve shirt with white ribbons sewed on the sleeve cuff and big pink letters that said 'KONEKO ICHIGO' on it, and a pair of dark blue jeans with 2 black paw print on the back packets.

"KAWAI~-DESU~" shouted suu

Amu walked over to the table and started eating the pancakes with milk she began to talk

"whewes Mr. Kitty" asked amu

"He went with Easter nya~" answered yoru

"Whewes that" asked the curious little girl

"It's where you see the 2 bridges shadows meet ~nya" told yoru knowingly

"_WOW_!" amu was excited thinking it was a magical place

"I wanna go!" said amu

"Sorry you can't amu it's to far away" said ran

"weally" said amu disappointedly

"Yes amu you're too small you'd get lost" said miki

Amu became sad not knowing what to do she began to sob softly

"Its ok amu we can go out and see the town –desu~" suu didn't want amu to cry so she thought maybe they could go to the park or go around town

"YEAH DON'T TEAR UP CHEER UP AMU" yelled ran

"Ok listen up you will not wonder around, you will not stay behind, and you will not run into people nya~" said yoru

"HAI" shouted amu and the charas

"Good then lets go nya" yoru flew out the window already waiting for the girls

"Where should we go" asked ran

"Let's go to the towns galleria" said miki

"What about a cafe –desu~" said suu

"No the aquarium nya~" said yoru

"What about the toys stowe" said amu

"That's right miki can draw the toys, yoru can play with the toy jeep, suu can play house, and I can play DDR"

What ran said was true everyone had something to do their

"ALWIGHT THEN LETS GO" shouted amu happily

They arrived at the toys store kids were running around were parents trying to control them it was chaotic but in the eyes of amu it looked fun

"Look it's the DDR machine" ran flew to it and began to dance 'bye bye baby balloon'

"Come on miki lets go drive around the store nya~" yoru and miki took the jeep and started to drive off

"What a pretty house –desu~" suu went to do play in a Barbie dream house

Amu started to play dress up with different Disney princesses outfits

_"i hope Mr. Kitty is ok__"_ thought the little tinker bell (I know shes isn't a princess but I always see her costume at TOYS R US)

(With ikuto)

"You're so mean why wont you kiss me" wined utau

"I told you all ready were siblings" said ikuto annoyed by utau

"I heared your little strawberry was kidnapped by a stalker" said utau thinking ikuto would kiss her out of sexual frustration

"Who said that" asked ikuto eager to find the guy that started the strange rumor

"You don't know I'd thought you heard that her parents filed a report saying she was missing not even the guardians know where she is" told utau

"Do I get a reward" asked utau with lust in her eyes pushing her breast forward trying to tempt ikuto too touch them

"No" said ikuto and pushed her away

'_**amu I hope your alright'**_ thought ikuto

(Back with amu and the charas)

Amu began getting bored until she heard a voice

"Come one come all try hoshina utaus NEW CD sponsored by Easter now" said a sales woman with light brown hair and brown eyes

'_Easter_!' thought amu excitedly

She crossed the street to go ask the woman where Easter was

"Silly little girl Easter is right next too seiyo middle school (I think that's how you spell it yeah and amu was an 8th grader and ikuto is a freshmen in collage sorry for not telling you guys)

"Whewes that" Asked amu

"Go to the cake shop cross the street and your there" said the woman

"THANK YOU MISS LADY" yelled amu

"WAIT KID DON'T YOU WANT A CD" shouted the woman

But it was to late amu was runing to the cake shop not even turning back

"_I'll see you soon Mr. Kitty'_ thought the happy cherry

(With the charas)

"amu lets go home" said miki

Nobody responded

"YOU GUYS AMUS GONE" screamed miki

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO –DESU~" screamed suu

"DON'T GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT AMU" screamed ran

"COME DOWN NYA~!" shouted yoru

They stoped

"Lets go find ikuto he'll find her nya" said yoru

"But wont he be mad" ran was still scared of ikuto

"Don't worry I'll say it was me nya~" said yoru getting ready for the physical and mental abuse

"Yoru you're so brave" whispered miki but did not go unheard by him

"LETS GO" they few towards easter hoping amu would not be injured or they will be

(With ikuto)

He finally had escaped utaus prison hold on him and ran up on the roof he was thinking of how nice it would be if amu was right besides him holding a carton of milk with some chocolate filled taiyaki that thought didn't last

"IKUTO!" shouted 4 distance voices

"Yoru why are you and amus charas here" asked ikuto

"You promise not to get mad nya ~" said yoru

"Depends on the situation" answered ikuto

Yoru looked at the other charas but mostly miki for support, he took a deep breath

"I lost amu nya~" yoru was grabbed forcefully by ikuto almost cruching his bones

"_**I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO WATCH HER"**_yelled ikuto

"G-gome" shuttered yoru

"_**where was she when you last saw her"**_ asked ikuto trying to be calm

"Th-the t-toy-s s-s-tore" ikuto released yoru and began to show the way

(With amu)

She followed the woman's instructions perfectly until amu saw all the older kids she was scared

"Are you lost little girl" said a voice

She turned to see yaya standing there grinning

"Should we help the little baby" said pepe yayas chara

"No she reminds me of amu-chi" yaya chara nari with pepe

She was about to hit amu with that big rattle but amu ran away before she had a chance

"yaya its time for our meeting" yelled rima

"COMING RIMA-TAN" yaya shouted happily

'Amu-chi when will you come back' thought the big baby

Amu ran away from the school not knowing what happen

'_why was she so mean she had a chawa but was still mean'_ amu tripped and fell face first

"MR. KITTY WHEWE AWE YOU" SCREAMED THE LITTLE GIRL

(with ikuto)

He thought he heard something but suddenly the dumpty key began to glow

'_**Amu'**_ thought ikuto worried for her safety

(Back with amu)

She was crying still calling for ikuto unknowingly a shadow walked right behind her and started to hug her

"Are you ok amu" said the shadow

Amu looked up her amber honey eyes met light lavender (like nejis or hinatas eyes ) except he had pupils a darker shade of lavender amu smiled joyfully

"LOCKY"

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

I have been asked some questions yes amu will grow up soon and all your questions will be answered in the next chapter when ikuto and locky meet so review and I'll update


	5. Chapter 5

"locky what awe you doing hewe" asked the curious little girl

"I heard you crying so I came" said lock

There was a comfortable silence between them amu hugged locky tightly sobbing alittle but still happy.

"_**AMU!"**_ shouted a distanced voice, ikuto shot out from the trees covered in scratches huffing and coughing for air, ikuto ran too amu pushing away the shadowed figure and began to hold her possessively

"_**Who the hell are you"**_ asked ikuto coldly making shear amus ears were covered

"Mr. Kitty what awe you and locky doing" asked a confused amu

'_**So he's locky' **_thought ikuto darkly

The shadowed figure came into view there stood a boy who looked about the same age as has light blond/brown hair (like rima) (his hair cut looked like yukito from air tv), lavender eyes (like hinata) but with a darker shade of lavender as pupils, his clothes were a white long sleeve shirt with a skull in the middle, black jeans with chains on the pockets, and he's tan (like ikuto or amu).

"Hey locks what we do with the kitty" asked a small raspy voice

"Nothing bitten hes amus friend" said locky to a little dog chara called bitten

Bitten has a lighter shade of blond/brown hair (his hair cut looked like L from death note), pretty green/blue eyes, his clothes were a black ski hat 2 dog ears that pop out from each side (they look like a white toy poodle ears) a red collar, gray long sleeve shirt that says 'YOU'VE JUST BEEN BITTEN' in black messy letters on it, a pair of black ripped jeans, and he's pale but slightly tan (like miki or yoru)

"WHO ARE YOU" shouted yoru getting defensive by the fact there was a dog here

"I 'm locks chara, bitten" said bitten amused by the cat charas actions

"AMU ARE YOU OK" shouted ran

"minna shes ok _**locky**_ helped her" said ikuto bitterly

"I'm glad I helped amu at least I value her" said locky with a grin

"**What's that suppose to mean" **asked ikuto angrily glaring at him

"Just what I said Ikuto " answered locky with a smirk this time

"**HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME"** yelled Ikuto

"amu told me" said locky

"She cant, she would have said 'Mr. Kitty' instead of 'Ikuto'" told Ikuto more calmly but still glaring hard at him

"It's true what you say but I never said it was this amu" answered locky

"Does locky know an othew amu" asked the naïve little girl

"No amu, amu is an unique name no one can have it only you" said locky

"Ok" said the amu innocently to locky

"HEY locks did you see she has chara also 3 you know" shouted bitten

"HI I'm ran" said the hyperactive chara

"I'm miki" said miki shyly, by his closeness

"And I'm suu –desu~" said suu in a motherly tone

"Hey I'm bitten" the chara began to sniff the other charas

"w-what a-are y-y-y-you doing" asked miki feeling his breath on her neck

"Everyone has a different sent like she smells like sugar and cinnamon (ran) she smells like a lemon pie and tea(suu) and he well smells like fish and sweat(yoru)"said bitten with a grin.

"But you didn't smell yoru" said miki

"I don't have to I can smell him from here but, your different miki you smell like blueberry, lily, paints, and milk" answered bitten still grinning

Miki started to blush unknowingly, yoru was enrage by how close he was too miki before NOW he was just furious yoru was about to attack him when he suddenly felt a grip on his hands ran and suu were restraining yoru.

"_WOW_! I'm proud of you amu" said locky praising amu

"weally" amu looked down for a moment and started to push her fingers together (like hinata).

Ikuto was curious by this behavior, hes never seen amu do that in front of him before he looked down and turn his head too see amu blushing like a strawberry. Ikuto was furious by this, hes done the most embarrassing things that hes ever done with a girl before and has still yet to earn a bush from the pinkett.

"amu lets go" Ikuto grabbed amus hand to take her away but amu wouldn't move

"amu?"

"I cant locky will be lonely" said amu still looking down

"Its all right amu me and bitten need to go any way" said locky reassuringly

"Awe you suwe" said amu concerned

"Yes ,COME ON BITTEN" shouted locky

"OK, bye miki" said bitten he licked her cheek and flew away to his chara master

Yoru was ready to kill someone namely the people who are holding him back

"You can come with us, we have a big house with lots of wooms" said amu trying to get him to come with them

"I can't amu that's unless Ikuto wants me also" told locky

"No good-bye" Ikuto said it nonchalantly but, amu was shocked by his quick response

"MR. KITTY WHY" yelled amu

"See amu I have to go bye, oh and one more thing, dogs are loyal to there masters remember that amu" locky jumped with his chara nari and disappeared into the trees

"WAIT LOCKY" screamed amu but he was already gone

"Come on amu lets go" said Ikuto

"NO I WANT LOCKY TO BE HEWE" yelled amu

"He said he had to go" Ikuto was hurt that amu wanted another male but hid it

"HE WOULD BE HEWE WIGHT NOW IF YOU SAID YES" yelled/sobbed amu

"Well I didn't want to" said Ikuto turning his back to amu

"WHY" screamed/cried amu

"Because I don't like him" he still has his backed turn except he was clutching his fists

"WHY" yelled/sobbed amu, she looked up to see Ikuto looking like he was about to cry he began to push her back into a corned until her back hit a tree

"Because I don't want him to take you amu" Ikuto started to get closer to her face

"I don't like it when you look at him, I don't like it when you talk to him , I don't like it when you start talking about him, and _**I HATE hearing**_ _**those stories of him seeing you naked"**_ Ikuto said the last part bitterly

Amu looked at Ikuto and then the ground she said in a small shy/scared voice "a-a-are y-you –m-m-mad a-at m-m-me" she was afraid of the answer, she shut her eye waiting for it

"Yes" said Ikuto simply

amu was about to cry when

"yes I'm mad but not at you I'm mad at myself for not being able to help you" said ikuto thinking back

(fash back)

_"I'm glad I helprd amu at least I value her"_

_(END)_

Ikuto failed to notice amu had huged him he brought her closer ,she began to talk

"my mommy always said if I feel bad I can alway sing a song" amu said with a small smile on her face

she began to sing (the naruto ending 1st full)

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize, _

_motivate your anger to make them all realize_

_climbing the Mountain,never ccming down_

_Break into the contents,never falling down,_

Ikuto began to rest his head on amus little lap

_My knee is still shaking like I was twelve_

_sneaking out the classroom,by the back door_

_A man railed at me twice though,but I didn't care_

Amu was starting to pet Ikuto like a big cat

_waiting is wasting for people like me_

_Don't try to live so wise _

_don't cry 'cause you're so right_

_Don't try with fakes or fears,_

_,cause you were hated and sufering in the end_

_Don't try to live so wise _

_don't cry,cause you're so right_

_Don't try with fakes or fears_

_'cause you were hated and sufering in the end_

Amu began to glow her voice started to sound more mature but Ikuto thought it was because she needs get higher

_you say,"dreams a dream_

_I ain't gonna play the fool anymore"_

_you say, "cause i still got my soul"_

_take your time baby,your blood needs slowing down_

_preach your soul to reach yourself,before you bloom_

_Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing'_

_shadows of nothing_

Amus body started to grow again her body began to form

_still are blind, if you see a winding road_

_'cause there's always a straight way to the point you see_

_Don't try to live so wise_

_Don't cry cause you're so right_

_Don't try with fakes or fears_

she touched Ikutos cheek

_'cause you were hated and sufering in the end_

_Don't try to live so wise _

_Don't cry cause you're so right_

_Don't try with fakes or fears _

_'cause you were hated and sufering in the end_

_Don't try to live so wise _

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right_

_Don't try with fakes or fears_

amu touched Ikutos ear he was startled but gave in

_'cause you were hated and sufering in the end_

_you were hated and sufering in the end_

_you were hated and sufering in the end_

_you were hated and sufering in the end_

_you were hated and sufering in the end_

ikuto was about to get up but he felt something soft and squshi on his head , he looked up to see an older amu

**.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

review and I'll update XD in the next chapter their is an evil twist


	6. Chapter 6

"amu your back to normal" ikuto was shocked to see the 8th grade student back to normal (shes 14)

"What" said the confused pinkett

Ikuto tried to get up again without his head touching her breasts (again)

He began to pull her closer, caressing her soft cheek

"amu I missed you" ikuto said lovingly

He licked the nape of her neck earning giggles from the girl this only encouraged him to go farther(remember he's a freshman in collage). Ikuto noticed amus clothes had shrunk making her even more appealing in his eyes ,he started to suck on her neck putting is arm around her slim waist she moaned at ikutos sudden lick near the top of her right breast

"amu I had no Idea you were so sensitive" teased the lust filled feline

"What" said the blushing teen?

"Know amu don't act like you don't like it" whispered ikuto in amus ear seductively, then licking it in return earning a moan

With his claws ikuto ripped amus shirt reveling her BB breasts she gasped at the sudden gust of wind that hit her pink nipples. Ikuto began to lick lower until he reached the right breast

"Mr. Kitty why are you tickling me" asked amu innocently (HA EVIL IM SO EVIL)

Ikuto froze on the spot he looked at amus eyes knowing what she said was pure innocents, but it also reflected in the way she felt confused

"_**DAMMIT SHES SILL A LITTLE KID"**_ thought the dream shattered cat

After a couple of seconds' ikuto realized in what position they were in, she was still a child in her mind but her body was asking for his attention, he was a man with needs for her and since she was a little girl she would be obedient to him. Ikuto was now arguing with his mind

"_**Just do her look she's even in position"**_ said ikutos inner cat voice

he looked at amu who was trying to get up, but the clothes were just too tight and what she didn't know was that her butt was sticking up in the air like a cat stretching , it just made her look more sexy to ikuto making it even harder for him in his southern region and mind.

"**She doesn't know what's happening OK" **argued ikuto

"_**IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU SAY WE BOTH WANT HER"**_ yelled his cat side

"**I CAN'T DO IT SHE'S WONT KNOW WHAT HAPPEN BETWEEN US" ikuto wanted amu to know what was going on when they do it**

"_**but wont that make it more kinky, just think of it as role play shes the innocent little red ridding hood and you'll be the BIG bad wolf**_"' said ikutos cat side emphasizing the word BIG

He hadn't notice that he was panting and that both his ears and tail popped out, Ikuto walked closer to amu his cat like fangs began to grow larger. Amu looked at ikuto confusingly

"Mr. Kitty are you ok?" asked amu

"_**Look at the way she squishes her breasts together and how her long soft looking legs are apart just begging for attention" **_snickered ikutos cat side

"**I-I- I can't" **Ikuto was trying hard not to give in but was losing the battle

Amu had finally gotten up she was worried that her 'Mr. Kitty' was hurt, she walked closer to him not knowing that when she did her boobs would bounce causing the shirt to rip even more. She reached her arms around ikutos neck and pushed her forehead against ikutos.

"WHAT** IS SHE DOING"** shouted ikuto in his mind

"Mr. Kitty are you sick you're sweating" amu pushed further to ikuto

"**I can't take it" **whispered ikuto before fainting from a nose bleed

"MR. KITTY" shouted amu

"I-Is it over –desu" whimpered a small voice

"I-I think so" said a blushing miki

"A-A-AMU IS SO YOUTHFUL" shouted ran but with a blush

"I-I guess nya~" whispered yoru

"HELP MINNA MR. KITTY IS HURT" screamed amu

Amu chara changed with ran to get ikuto back home he was sleeping so soundly amu was still confused is to what has happen around soon as they arrived miki made new clothes for amu she was wearing white sweater with a red spider lily on the back,and a pair of blue jean with a chain as a belt

"I'll make some dinner-desu~" said suu

"I'll prepare some hot water" said miki

"I'LL GET SOME TOWELS" shouted ran

"I'll get some fish nya~" said yoru

"I'll get the blankets" said amu

She was about to walk away when suddenly the dumpty key began to glow

Amu walked to ikuto but then suddenly was stoped by a pair of arms around her waist

"Hi amu" whispered locky near her ear

**............................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**It was supose too be longer but i need to go to my cousins Quincera( I'M HISPANIC) **

**In the next chapter their will also be another EVIL TWIST review and I'll update bye**


	7. Chapter 7

"Locky why are you here" asked amu

"I was worried something bad happened to you but I guess it was the cat" locky pushed amu further to him and started to sniff her hair

"Amu you smell nice" said locky seductively

"What do you mean?" asked amu in confusion

"Just what I said your sent is so good it smells like chocolate covered strawberries with some whip cream on top" locky began to nuzzle amus neck

"No wonder the cat likes you" snickered bitten

"What?" amu tilted her head cutely

"HEY MIKI" yelled bitten tackling the blue chara

"B-b-b-i-i-tt-en w-h-hat a-a-r-re y-y-you d-do-i-ing" shuttered miki her face began to change to a beet red for the fact that bitten was on top of her!

"What I can't say hi to my own friend, you know I missed you right baka" wined bitten but took advantage of the situation and began to nuzzle her signaling that he wants a hug

"I-I-I'm s-sorry bitten I didn't mean it" miki felt bad she didn't want to be a mean person

"Its ok I can understand if you don't like me, nobody does" his voiced died down

Bitten had a serious face on his eyes no longer had its sparkling exterior but a dull blank look, he looked down not wanting miki to see him in such a pitiful state.

He felt a warm embrace engulf him bitten looked down to see miki trying her best not to make the situation even mare complicated he saw she was fighting a blush and felt a hand rub his back as if trying to comfort him. Bitten hugged miki back he felt relived that someone at least tried to comfort him this made him happy

"_So this is how locks felt when he met amu"_ thought the little dog chara

"I do like you its just that um…you're embarrassing" miki looked up to see bittens confused face

"N-no its n-noting b-b-bad i-i-it's j-j-just w-whenever y-you show up you're a-a-always so close its e-e-embarrassing" miki blushed in frustration thinking she made the situation even worse

"I'M SORRY" shouted the blue chara hiding her self under her blue hat

Miki felt bittens warmth slip away she peeked out from her hat to see bitten looking in her sketch book

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING" yelled miki

"Relax I'm just gonna start on a new page" answered bitten simply

He started to sketch freely miki looked over her shoulders to see yoru glareing in the direction where bitten was

"yoru is something wrong" asked miki

"_**Why is HE here**_" asked yoru darkly

"Don't worry hes just drawing" said miki reassuringly

"I guess but I don't like him" said yoru still glaring at bitten

"IT'S DONE" shouted bitten

Miki was curious is to what he drew while yoru fallowed miki just in case of emergences after all curiosity killed the cat

"LOOK MIKI oh! Hey kitty" shouted/said bitten

"Since when do you call her miki" asked yoru angrily

"Since me and her became friends unlike you stalker" shot back bitten with a grin

"_**WHAT DID YOU SAY"**_ yelled yoru

"Please stop this is childish" commanded miki

"shes right you should learn how to control that temper kitty" said bitten simply

"You bast-" (yoru)

"As I was saying before I was interrupted look what I drew" bitten showed a picture of all the charas miki and yoru have come too know even the guardians and utaus charas were all smiling in one big group

"See miki you don't need to be embarrassed because you and I were always close" answered bitten with a smile

"Ok" miki hid under her hat again but yoru noticed that her neck was red to yoru it was cute too cute for him that he rarely sees but why is she blushing for bitten unless

"_**Does miki like that dog turd"**_ yoru was know banging his head on the wall

"amu what happen to the cat" asked locky

"hes sick I don't know what to do" amu was on the verge of tears

"Don't worry amu he just over worked himself that's all" said locky

"Really" asked amu

"amu why would I lie too you after all dogs are loyal to there masters" told locky

"Your right so know what" amu still hadn't clue what to do

"Get the hot water and a rag after that put the blankets on him" ordered locky

"YES SIR" answered amu like a lieutenant

Amu obeyed locky and began to gather the materials needed

"Next put pillows to comfort him"said locky

"Yes" replied amu

"Then all you need to do is kiss him" said locky

"Ye-what!" Asked a confused amu

"AMU THIS IS LIFE OR DEATH IF YOU KISS HIM HIS NEED WILL SLOWLY DISAPPEAR" shouted locky

"o-ok" amu closed the distance between her and ikuto her lips slowly reached ikutos soft cheek

"Will it work" asked amu

"Don't worry he'll get up soon although he'll be disappointed" smirked locky amused by this

"Bitten let's go" called locky

"Why" wined the little doggy chara

"Because if we stay an angry cat will come and try to catch us besides amu has enough trouble as it is right" explained/smirked locky

"Yeah your right, BYE MIKI!" bitten licked miki on the nose what she doesn't know is that in the language of dogs that means 'soon to be mate' but yoru does (duh)

"_**I'm GONNA SRATCH YOUR EYES OUT"**_ screamed yoru

"HA SEE YOU KITTY BYE MIKI" shouted bitten

"Good-bye amu" said locky and both jumped into the nights shadowed streets

Amu went to close the window she turned to see ikuto having a bad dream

"Get….away…go…zen" whimpered ikuto

Amu began to pet ikutos head

"shhh its ok Mr. Kitty I'm here" whispered amu before falling asleep

Suddenly the humpty lock and dumpty key began to glow

"**AMU YOU WILL SOON AWAKEN**" said a deep voice(from chap 1)

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

do you guys think this should be M or T and in the next chapter amu will meet utau review and I'll update


	8. Chapter 8

"Ugh..." ikuto began to stir in his sleep he felt some thing squish against his face

"_**What's this feeling its so smooth and warm"**_ thought the sleepy cat

He cracked open his eyes to see amus develop chest in his face ikuto quickly jumped away from the sleeping beauty knowing that If he were to get closer she would no longer have her innocents

"_**DAMN WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, WHAT DID I DO TO HER"**_ thought Ikuto panicking for what damage me might have caused

"hmm..ugh Mr. Kitty" amu began to wake up she looked at Ikuto so innocently that he felt warm especially in one particular area ,amus shirt was coming up and her pants were unzipped

"MR. KITTY" shouted the child brained girl amu tackled ikuto to the ground and started to rub herself against him

"I missed you so much" said amu

"A-amu please stop that" shuttered ikuto cursing himself for shuttering

"Huh? ok" amu obeyed him scooting over to sit

"I'm so glad your ok, you have to tell locky thank you" said amu

"**Why?"** answered ikuto darkly

"Because if locky wasn't here then how would I know how to make you feel better" amu was confused by ikutos kill aura surrounding him

"**You let him in"** ikuto was curious as to what had happened when he was knocked out

"Uh huh" answered amu simply

"**What did he tell you to do"** Ikuto was in kill mode if he found out that locky touched her he would not hesitate to kill him

"He told me to kiss you that way your 'want' can go away" said amu naively tilting her head

"What? Why? Want?" asked ikuto

"He said it was a matter of life and death so I kissed you" answered amu

"_**WHAT THE HELL"**_ thought ikuto confused as to why locky told amu to kiss him

"Its ok locky and I have kissed before and I only kissed you on the cheek" smiled amu reassuringly

"_**DAMN LOCKY"**_ Ikuto wanted to tear him limb from limb

"IKUTO ~NYA" shouted a little voice

"yoru" ikuto grabbed the kitty chara in the air

" **I Thought I told you to watch over amu"** whispered ikuto menacingly

"g-g-gomen nasai" yoru begged for forgiveness

"But he came out of nowhere and his chara kept talking to miki" whimpered his chara signaling that they both hate the dogs

"I see" said ikuto

"_**Amu"**_ said ikuto in a commanding voice

"y-yes" it was her second time he used that tone on her she was afraid that she would get hit

"_**Don't you ever let that dog in again"**_ commanded ikuto

"b-but locky helped you" said amu

"_**I don't care If you ever let him in I'll punish you"**_ answered ikuto dominantly

"Are you going to spank me" sobbed amu

Ikuto paused for a moment he began to think allsorts of spankings he felt his nose bleed a little but holded it back thinking of amu in a maid cosplay dress opening her legs wide

"_Ikuto"(ikutos _imaginary_ amu)_

His mind began to run wild that his cat part started to take over again

"bizz bizz bizz" ikuto looked up to see amu bring his cell phone to him

"Look look Mr. Kitty it's moving " amu handed ikuto his cell phone she was about to walk away when suddenly amu slipped on one of his pillows and her but sticked out again

"ouchy" whimpered amu

Ikutos phone was still vibrating but was to distracted by amus pose his mind went wild he started to sweat and his ears and tail popped out .he knew the person who was calling was utau but if she ever found out that amu was with him she would go tsunade on her ass.

"_**Her ass"**_ikuto looked down at the phone that was sill vibrating

"**You want to punish her in that kind of way don't you ikuto"** snickered his cat side

"_**Shut up I won't fall that low as to take advantage of her in her state"**_ told ikuto

"**Oh but you do, you want to fuck with your phone"** grinned his cat side

"**You want to feel pleasure to see her suffer like you are suffering with all those teasing poses"** said his cat side

"**you want to feel those legs around you begging for more, you want to see her lick you dry ,you have to see her shout out your name"** mocked his cat side

"_**SHUT UP YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING I WANT"**_ yelled ikuto

"**Oh but I do after all you and me are the same ikuto" **his cats voice began to

Disappear

Ikuto snaped out of his trance to see himself on top of amu binding her arms with one hand and the other about to put the cell phone near her .ikuto opened the phone turned away and started to talk to utau

"ikuto where are you" wined the pop star

"you missed our date" she pouted on the other line

"its ok as long as you come with me to go valentines day shopping" said utau seductively

"utau not today I'm busy"said ikuto with no emotion

"Ah come on it will be fun" trying her hardest to sound sexy

"Mr. Kitty you can go" said amu suddenly

"Ikuto who is that" asked utau

"Its no one" said ikuto

"tell me who it is" utaus calmness was growing thin

"Mr. kitty you should go now" said amu worried that the lady would be mad at him

"HEY BITCH DON'T ORDER IKUTO AROUND" shouted utau

"UTAU" yelled ikuto at his slut of a sister

"b-but ikuto" wined utau

"I'm not a dog" said amu clueless as to what is going on

"I SAID SHUT IT BITCH" commanded utau

"_**UTAU! if you call me just to speak that way the don't call at all"**_ yelled/darkly told Ikuto and hung uped on her he turned to amu

"amu why did you say I should leave" said ikuto searching for an answer

"Because she was mad and I don't want you to get hurt " said amu think what she did was wrong

"Ok I see but next time when she calls don't talk ok" said ikuto

"Ok" answered amu with a smile

"Oh amu how did you know bitch meant dog" asked ikuto(curiosity killed the cat)

"because locky said when I get bigger I'll be his bitch" said amu innocently

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

I think I'll make it M next CHAP WILL BE REALLY **CRAZY** REVIEW AND I"LL UPDATE


	9. Chapter 9

"**WHAT THE HELL DID SHE JUST SAY"** screamed ikuto in his mind

"amu did he touch you" asked ikuto holding back his anger

"Mr. Kitty did the same thing as locky accept he bit me" said amu

"**Why"** said ikuto bitterly

"Because when a dog comes of age he looks for a mate so he bit me to say I'm his future mate, I still don't know what he meant "answered amu

"**I see then"** ikuto turned away and began to walk to the door

"Mr. Kitty where you going" asked amu curiously

"**Why should you care"** said ikuto in a cold tone

Amu back away thinking she did wrong she began to sob softly not knowing what to do she turn to the other side and started to shack furiously ikuto peeked in the corned of his eye smelling the sent of tears he felt ashamed of what he did.

"I'm going out for some air" said ikuto

Amu turned

"Can I go to" asked amu

"_**No" **_answered Ikuto darkly not wanting to see amu, he turned to the door and closed it shut. Amu was left alone but at the same time wasn't she looked outside the window to see Ikuto talking to yoru about something amu felt isolated her charas were asleep and she wanted to be apart of the sunlight with Ikuto close to her. She noticed the dumpty key glowing

"You like him amu" said a voice

She looked behind her to see locky standing there with bitten she felt happy she was no longer alone but sad that 'Mr. Kitty' said that locky can't be in here

"locky you cant be here" said amu

"I know I heard him" locky came closer to amu

"How long are you going too sleep" whispered locky he flicked amus forehead, suddenly a bright light came out of her she began to position herself like a beetle and grabbed her head

"THAT HURT YOU INU BAKA" yelled amu

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" said locky

"locky you should really go or Ikuto will get mad" said amu

"Say that again" commanded locky

"What" asked amu

"The name" said locky

"Ikuto" answered amu as if nothing had changed

"You didn't say 'Mr. Kitty' this time I guess it worked" said/whispered locky

"Why would I say that" said amu

"Listen to me very closely for the past week you have been a child minded girl that Ikutos been taking care off" explained locky

"What are you saying that's impossible" amu couldn't believe this but in some ways she did as hard as she tried to remember after the fight with the guardians Ikuto popped up

"locky did you help me" asked amu

"Of course I did I'm your dog after all but Ikuto did most of the work" said locky

"He bathed you, fed you, dressed you, and slept with you" smirked locky at amus beet red face

"YOU PERVERT" shouted amu, amu felt a small tug on her shoulder, it was bitten

"Where's miki" asked the little doggy

"In her egg why?" asked amu

"No reason" bitten floated away looking for mikis egg

"Anyways you need to keep being the little girl you were 5 minutes ago" said locky

"But I'm not" told amu

"Then pretend" said locky

"I cant I don't want to lie" answered amu

"Please you have wanted to get back at Ikuto for teasing you and don't lie" said locky

"Yes but that wa-" amu didn't finish

"AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW" shouted a little voice

"AMU HELP ME" miki came like a lighting bolt

"MIKI I'M SORRY!" yelled bitten

"What happened" asked locky grabbing bitten in the air

"BITTEN IS A HENTAI" screamed miki

"I'M NOT I SAID I SAW A LIGHT IN YOUR EGG OK" yelled bitten

"HE TOUCHED MY BREAST" shouted miki

"_BITTEN_" scolded locky

"I'm sorry, but it's true I did see a light" sward bitten

"Really" asked miki

"Yes" said locky

"Sorry" said the both of them

"But miki" bitten came closer to her ear

"Huh" said miki

"I can't wait to transform with you again" whispered bitten blowing in her ear then run to locky snickering

"Remember amu pretend" told locky before he left

"Ikuto I miss you" whispered amu alone again

(With Ikuto)

"yoru I cant believe her I think she likes him" whispered Ikuto

"NO I WONT BE DEFETED" shouted yoru

"Your right amus mine now" said Ikuto confidently

"Ikuto~" yelled a distant voice

"utau" Ikuto tried to make a break for it but she gloped him

"Ikuto I missed you" wined utau

"I bet you missed me too you kinky kitty" she started to part her legs

"**utau get away from me NOW"**" Ikuto pushed her away and ran for it

"I'LL CALL YOU LATER" screamed the blond banshee

'**amu wait for me'** thought ikuto

(Amu)

"miki how did I act before" asked amu

"you would cling on him and rub him a lot like a cat" said miki

"so I'll just treat him like a big cat then" said amu ,on time ikuto walk in and saw amus messy hair her pants were gone and her sweater was falling to one part of her shoulder

"HI I- M.R KITTY" yelled amu and gloped him to the grown rubbing his head

"amu I – can you get off please" asked ikuto

"ok" amu was a little embarrassed but as soon as she saw ikutos blushing face she smirked innerly

"_this is gonna be fun_" thought the little strawberry

"Mr. Kitty can I touch your ears" asked the so called innocent girl

"sure but why?" said Ikuto

"Because their cute like Mr. Kitty" answered the shy girl with a small blush

"I see well then hear" Ikuto was amused at the girls shyness his ears popped out and amu began to rub them, Ikuto didn't expect this

"A-amu d-d-d-don't" Ikuto shuttered , amu was about to stop but thought that its her turn to tease him

"AMU" ikuto shouted and turned her over he was sweating, his pupils began to get smaller, his fangs slightly bigger, his hair grew a little, his nails got bigger, and his %^# was getting bigger

"**Amu your a tease"** whispered Ikuto huskily

"Mr. KI-" amus lips were crashed together with his she felt his hand go up to her breast amu moaned this made him even more turned on

"**amu do that again"** he licked the skin on her neck giving her butterfly kisses he took of her sweater he began to suck on her neck and shredded her bra with his claws suddenly he stopped

"**NO THIS IS WRONG"** shouted ikuto in his mind

"_**but she right there" said his cat side**_

"**I DONT CARE PLEASE STOP THIS" **told ikuto

"_**Hmm NO**_" answered his cat side

His cat side regained control and began to lick her pink nipples, his hand went down to her core and pumped in a finger

"AH!" amu moan

"**Your so tight **_**koi**_** I love your voice do that again**" ikuto grabbed amus breast with his right hand and squeezed her nipple with his fingers licking her ear

"**Come on amu"** whispered ikuto seductively

"_**LOOK AT HER IKUTO SHE BEAUTIFUL"**_** laughed his cat side**

"**STOP IT SHE CANT REMEMEBER**" yelled ikuto

"I-ikuto" moaned amu she quickly clasped her hands on her mouth

"what" Ikuto looked up at the girl

**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

in the next chap ikuto and amu will have there first lemon so **Review and I'll update**


	10. Chapter 10 lemon :XD

"_Crap_" amu had no idea what to do next suddenly she felt a vice grip on her arm Ikuto pulled towards him trying to look at her face

"**What did you say AMU**" amu averted her gaze and look at the floor

"_**AMU**_" Ikuto shook her violently until she finally saw his face full of anger and another emotion she did not recognized before …… happiness

"I-I-Ikuto I'm sorry I lied its ju-" amu was silenced by Ikutos lips his tongue asking for entry but amu was resisting thinking he was delusional

"I-Ikuto stoAH!" amu moaned Ikutos finger began to move. He laid his lips back on amus mouth asking for her promotion to go in her mouth amu was stubborn so Ikuto squeezed amus nipples softly causing her to gasp. His tongue battled with hers licking her strawberry flavored mouth

"IKUTO" amu pushed him away Ikuto looked irritated

"**How dare she move away from me"** thought Ikuto

"Please Ikuto this isn't you please stop this" amu looked at Ikutos slit eyes

Ikuto was annoyed suddenly his ears picked up a sound a light buzz

(FLASH BACK)

"_I'LL CALL YOU LATER"_

_(END)_

Ikutos mind ran wild with thoughts of the phone, he got up and looked at amu she was covering her body with her hands mainly her boobs he walked to his bag grabbing his cell phone hiding it behind his back

"**amu come here"** Ikutos call startled amu but she got up and walked towards him

"Y-yes what I-" amu didn't have a chance she was forced on the floor her hands binded by Ikutos left hand

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" amu yelled ikuto didn't even bother to look up instead he inserted his cell phone in her wet core

"AH!" amu looked at Ikutos head not able to see his face he suddenly began to lick her core and teasing her nipple

"**Amu you're so wet your little pussy is calling me why didn't you ever tell me how sweet you are before"** Ikuto took another lick

"**Its like chocolate strawberries" **amu was so embarrassed she kept moaning so much that she could faintly hear Ikutos cell phone buzz. He suddenly took out the cell phone and raised the volume more it started to vibrate faster Ikuto shoved it back into amu

"AH IKUTO STOP PLEASE" amu was trembling she could feel she pussy juice run down her legs. Ikuto felt himself harden at the sight of amus hot panting face he took off his pants and boxers to revile a 13in dick he began to rub himself looking at amus face and pussy imagining her walls squeezing him dry

"**Amu your a tease"** amu felt herself cumming on the phone, utau had stop calling Ikuto making amu get up. She stuck her fingers in her pussy reaching for the phone,Ikuto had been watching her touch herself it made him feel hot inside

"**Amu why are you tempting me so much you temptress I feel so hot for you right now" **Ikuto gave himself a last squeeze finally hitting his climax cumming on amus face amu had gotten the phone out

"_Its pay back time NOW"_ amu has never felt so humiliated in her life she slowly crawled to Ikuto grabbing his cock

"AH" Ikuto gasped at the sudden touch he looked down to see amu working on his shaft rubbing his balls together licking his tip it was her first time so she did not know what to do

"OH AMU YES SUCK ME, FUCK ME, SQUEEZE ME, ANYTHING" Ikuto felt amu rub his ears gently that earned her a purr but she unexpectedly stoped and nipped his tip

"AH AMU RUB ME _**FUCK!**_" Ikuto was pressing his cock in her face she suddenly pulled his dick and placed it in her mouth

"AH GOD!" Ikuto felt her tongue shyly suck on him and encircle him, squeezing with her mouth amu sent Ikuto to pleasure land he put his hand on her head to make her bob it.

Amu kept bobbing her head until she heard Ikuto

"DAMN IT GO FASTER RUB ME TIL I'M WARM" Amu bobbing faster and just as a way of telling Ikuto she wont take orders she gave his last squeeze before he came in amus mouth

Ikuto was even excited but he couldn't do_** that**_ yet amu was barely going to High school he felt his cat form fade away , he looked at amu she was so tired tthat she collapsed Ikuto picked her up hoping tomorrow will be a better day

But unknowingly a pair of lavender eyes say the whole thing

"Amu it will be time soon for you to know my secret" whispered Locky


	11. Chapter 11

The sun had risen and everything was at peace Ikuto and Amu were asleep both warm in each others arms safe in there own little world, Ikuto began to shift in his sleep awaking at the sight of amu in front of him.

her messy pink locks falling gracefully on her face the suns rays highlighted her features making her peach skin look soft and glow, her parted rose pedal lips made Ikutos mouth water wanting to taste her again in all she looked gorgeous.

Ikuto got up and put on his Black boxers he took one more last glance at amu before he feft the room, he walked towards the window too yorus egg

"Hey yoru wake up" Ikuto said in monotone

"huh IKUTO!" yelled yoru in suprise

"calm down jeez you'll wake up amu" said Ikuto iritated

"gomen but i thought you would stay to day especially today!" said yoru in confustion

why would you think that" Asked ikuto

"huh, you don't know todays Valentines Day" yoru was shocked how could Ikuto forget when he has amu to celebrate with (and Miki)

"_Crap!"_ cursed Ikuto

"I forgot Today I have to go with Easter" told Ikuto

"Yoru I want you to look after her ok" Ikuto said strictly

"**HAI!"** shouted yoru

Ikuto walked away from yoru with a smirk on his face thinking of all the things he could do with amu tonight, He was back in the foom gathering his clothes puting on his tight black muscel shirt , dark blue jeans, and black vans. He jumped from the window too the street landing ever so smoothly

'**Damn I'm late!'** thought Ikuto

He ran as fast as he could but as soon as he passed by seiyo Middle School he noticed a pair of ruby red eyes glaring at him. Ikuto turned to see tadase in his Royal Crown form giving him the Evil eye which made him do puppy dog eyes and another emotion......Hurt?

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto why are you here you Thiving CAT!" shouted Tadase

"EVER SINCE HINAMORI-SAN HAS DISAPEARED YOU HAVE NOT COME TO CHALLANGE _US _WHY!" Asked/ yelled TadaGAY

"Thats for me too know and you to find out"said Ikuto

"were's Hinamori-san you Animal!" raised tadases voice

"How should I Know I'm not her partner in battle what makes you think I know" The more Ikuto said,the more he felt disgusted with himself

"And besides she's just a little girl who cant think for herself, she always crys for attention its pathedic you should know by know I dont like her I fact I **_Hate_** her, shes really annoying too and that hair is just plain **fucked up** ,noone In the right mind would love a **bitch** who cant even act how she really wants to be **_Now _**thats just **fucking ridiculous**" Ikuto felt his words go to his heart ashamed of how he can say that so easily

"Honto ni!" asked tadase in a oddly cherry voice

"yeah why?" asked Ikuto , suddenly he was tackled to the ground by tada_GAY. _He began too rap his arms around his waist puting his head on Ikutos southern reigon

"I'm so happy ni-chan" said the gay teen

Ikuto quickly pushed tadase away hitting his sack thinking he would let go but insted began too rub it furiously

"Ah- aa-ah O-o-oni-o- o-ni-chan look at how I feel for you I want you too stroke me O-ONEGAI I LOVE YOU" yelled tadase

"shut it you fucking faggot I dont even like you so stop acting like that quir" Ikuto didnt look back afraid he would throw up in mid-air

"_ what the hell in happening today"_ question Ikuto

(with Amu)

"mm-m" Amu began too stir opening her eyes she looked too find Ikuto gone

"Ikuto" whispered amu recalling the events of yesterday, Blushing like a tomato she got dressed and headed for the main room she was wearing a louse red shirt and black short shorts

"huh! Todays valentines day?" said out loud looking at a calender

"yes Happy V-day Am-chan!" said a sudden voice. she turned to see locky smiling at amu holding a chocolate cake with strawberrys on top

"Locky! you cant be- is that chocolate cake with strawberries on it" asked amu

"hm-mm maybe, what were you going to say Am-chan" Locky began to tease amu by cutting the cake and eating it right in front of her. Amus mouth began too drool alittle seeing locky eat chocolate right infront of her made her somach growl this got his attention

"Is the great Amu hungry for some chocolate" gigled locky

"s-shut up I haven't eaten yet ok!"amu was emmbarresed first locky now Ikuto whos next

"Want some chocolate strawberries" said locky Knowing amu loved them

"If you insist i could take one" amu took the strawberry , she began to eating it slowly savoring the fresh jucy taste in the first bite

"well is it good" locky smirked waiting for amu to ask for more

"can I have one more please" asked amu with her pupy dog eyes

"remember amu i taught you that " said locky flicking amus forhead

"HEY!" amu got a piece of chocolate cake and threw it to lockys face

"HA! DONT MESS WITH ME" amu began to laugh when suddenly she was on the floor geting her mouth stuffed with cake and geting tickled to death

"HUH WHATS THAT AMU YOU WANT MORE" locky hands travled down to find the hem of amus shirt he pulled up the shirt too revile amus stomach

""HA-AAAAHAA-HA-NO-NO L-LOCKY -I'M SORRY-AHH-HAA" locky put his lips on amus stomach and started to blow on it making it sound like a fart

"AHH-HAAAAHAA-HAAA"locky suddenly stopped looking at the floor, amu was confused usually they would keep going untill 3hours would pass

"locky are you ok"asked amu worried about her friend

"amu I came here for a reason...but I cant help think that the moments that we had are just going to disapear if I tell you the reason" whispeared locky

"Come on locks you can tell me thats what freinds are for" smiled amu

" Amu...ok I was at a brige not to far from here but suddenly a white egg came to me ,you know why that egg came too me amu" said locky

"locky! you saw the embryo and it came to you why?" asked amu

"remember what I told you many years ago" said locky on his back looking at the sealing

"you mean its back .....why I thought you said it was gone forever" whispeared amu

"I lied" said locky simply

SMACK

"YOU ASS ,YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME WHY DO YOU DO THINGS BY YOURSELF YOU JERK!" yelled amu

locky placed his hand on his left cheek felling the burning sensation

"How can i tell you when you're scared"said locky looking amu dead in the eye

"I could find away" resorted amu

"amu dont help me after all...you hate me" said locky still looking at the sealing

"NO I DONT, I just try to protect you locks we'll find away to stop it" said amu confidently

"amu its coming, I dont know when but its coming" said locky

"locky will you leave again" asked amu afraid of the answer

"No, but i will say this the embryo with not take me or my other self"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry its late and all but i had to do a taks prepration test at school and a six weeks exam oh and in the **next chapter ikuto will find some strange marks on amus body**** review to 200 and i'll update 2 chapters**


	12. Chapter 12

"Oi Ikuto why wont you go on a date with me" wined Utau

"Because I have something to do ok" replied Ikuto

"Oh Come on I'll make it worth your wild you and me can go some were alone and mab-"

"NO! I cant I have to do something important then go someplace and let you do god knows what to me" cutting Utau off annoyed by her constant wining of not spending a night together

"You should give up on her she probably ran of with some guy" said Utau

"And maybe you should give up on me so you can run off with some guy" shot back Ikuto

"Well at least I like a person near my age group" shot Utau challenging Ikuto

"Well at least I like a person who's not in my family group **(yet:XD)"** shot ikuto trying to keep calm

"At least I don't stalk a person and watch them sleep at night" Utau began to grinned her teeth

"What are you talking about your always doing that especially during spring time" told Ikuto forming a fist

"I CAN AT LEAST I SHOW MY FEELINGS AND NOT HIDE THEM" yelled Utau

"**I don't lie to my-self that the person I love has feelings for me"** Ikuto said coldly

Utau stopped staring at Ikuto blankly her pupils dilated as soon as he brushed passed her walking out the studio door

"I'm sorry" whispered Ikuto so softly she almost didn't hear it

She heard the door shut slowly as if on Q Utau collapsed on her hands and knees and started sobbing softly then suddenly began to cry hysterically

"IKUTO!" cried out Utau

(With Ikuto)

'**Why does she have too like me so much'** thought/asked Ikuto

'_**It can't be helped you are a cat after all'**_ said his cat side ignorantly

'**Then why doesn't amu act like that' **thought/ asked Ikuto saddly

'_**You can't expect every female to act like Utau , everyone has there own way of showing emotion even Amu-koi"**_ responded ikutos cat side

'**I guess your right, so what are we going to do today with our chibi Ichigo"** asked Ikuto

'_**What else were going to fuck her brains out until she cries for more,pumping my fingers into her sweating body her juices covering my cock sliding up and d-'**_

'**STOP! God you're making me horny by just talking about her like that' **

'_**Sorry I was just getting caught in the moment, thinking of that time with the phone wanting to see one hand playing with her chest and the other playing with her c-' **_

"**DAMN IT SHUT UP YOUR MAKING ME HARD WHILE I'M WALKING'**

Ikuto had been walking back too amus new home when he suddenly felt a hand grab him into an alley then suddenly pining him too the wall cupping his harden member

"oni-chan your back, it looks like your ready" whispered TadaGAY seductively in ikutos ear

"**get the hell away from me gay lord"** Ikuto suddenly punched his solar plexuses and ran to safety not hearing tadases cry

"IKUTO-ONNI-CHAN"

"_**Like I said you can't expect all FEMALES to act the same"**_ snickered Ikutos cat side

"Shut up already" whispered Ikuto

(With amu & locky)

"Say locks do you have a wish you want to fulfill before you disappear again" asked amu staring at the sealing

"Yeah, one but you might not like it" said locky playfully also staring at the sealing

"So what would it be" turning to locky on the bed making a slight squeaky noise

"I want to be a guardian spirt and watch over you like a guard dog" said locky smirking

"locks don't tell me that you want to die" asked amu sadly afraid of the answer

"No its not that I want to die its just you've done so much for me and my other self so when I come back I want to be the one to help you in you time of need" locky gazed at amu his eyes staring into hers seriously but with another emotion…fear

"locky -"

"lets not talk about sad things whats going on with you and the cat" asked locky cutting off amu

"w-well y-you s-ss-ee it going great" shuddered amu blushing furiously

"you don't have to force you self I saw you guys get frisky in the living room" smirked locky

"LOCKY YOU HENTAI" screamed amu blushing so much she was glowing

"HAA HAA AHHHAHH that's what you get for throwing cake at me bye" said locky

"wait locky don't go-"

"AMU!"

Amu turned her head her eyes grew larger

"Ikuto"

amu quickly got out of the bed walking twords Ikuto

"I-Ikuto its not-" amu was cut off when suddenly Ikuto grabbed her neck ang pinned her to the hem of the bed

**"Was he here all morning"** asked Ikuto darkly

"Its no-" amu felt his hand leave her neck and to her mouth

**"Answer the question"** Ikuto was lousing his temper

"..."

**"AMU"** screamed Ikuto feeling her tears on his hand

"yes" whispered amu softly

Ikuto relesed her but sudenly pressed her body to the center of the bed , he picked up her shirt and was starteled to find marks all over her stomach

he formed a fist his fangs growing and eyes flashing dangerously, amu was scared she saw his hand raise and winced as if he would hit her but insted pulled her up and genty patting her head

**_"mine"_**

sorry its late I went to cancun and dad forgot his laptop **THE NEXT IS A LEMON IKUTO GOS CAT IN HEAT ON AMU**


	13. Chapter 13 ANIMAL LEMON:XD

If someone told Hinamori Amu on Monday that she would have a deliciously half naked Ikuto between her thighs by week's end she probably would've laughed. If that same someone told

her that Ikuto making her moan in the bed was also a Animal, she would've Gone nuts. Crazy or not, amu could hardly believe it when her eyes fluttered open and locked with a half lidded Ocean blue stare through a curtain of Dark blue hair. Reaching her fingers up she pulled him down into another searing kiss and couldn't stop the moan that escaped the moment their lips met.

She felt like a starving street urchin, desperately wanting more nourishment and never feeling satisfied with what she got. Even now with his powerful body on top of her, her mind seemed able to focus on one thing only – the feeling of his cock, still restrained by his jeans, pressed firmly against her core and how badly she wanted it inside of her. Looping her fingers into the belt loops of his jeans she pulled him down against her even as her hips bucked up to meet his. Soon she was eagerly grinding her core against him, her fingers firmly digging into the small of his back to urge him on.

"**Shit would you stop doing that?"** Ikuto gruffed at her, his voice muffled between her neck and shoulder where he'd been torturing her with languid kisses.

"Why? You know you want it," she retorted with a cocky smile which only broadened when he pushed himself away from her to fix her with a defiantly cocked eyebrow.

"**You think so do you? I could leave any time I want**," he threatened playfully before crawling backwards to sit on his haunches. Pushing herself up onto her elbows Amu narrowed her eyes at him.

"You wouldn't dare," she wagered seriously as she bit back the smile tugging at the corners of

her lips. She loved their banter. She'd always known he had an attitude and watching him acting it out in the bedroom made her blood run hot with fire. She wanted him to tell her what to do, to force her to submit to his will and she absolutely loved the way he was teasing her. In the outside world he would never get away with it, but here in her room behind closed doors the game was different and she couldn't get enough.

In response to her challenge he shrugged his shoulders casually but didn't make a move to leave. Instead he slid his hand down her thigh in a gentle caress until it reached her warm, wet center. Locking eyes he gave her a lusty grin before slipping his fingers beneath the thin

lace of her panties and rewarding her with a few exploratory strokes. In response she helplessly bucked her hips against his hand and worried her bottom lip between her teeth. She wanted to moan, but not yet, she would hold off for now. Not satisfied with this meager reaction, Ikuto slipped his slick fingers into her even wetter core and gave a few gentle thrusts. When his thumb began to massage the small bundle of nerves at the base of her pelvic bone Amu finally let her head fall back and a gentle sigh to escape her lips.

All too soon he removed his fingers from where they were providing her with divine torture and her body did its best to follow him. She heard him chuckle at the tiny whimper that left her lips and she wanted to punch him. The coil in her belly was already tight enough to make her squirm in anticipation and his teasing wasn't making it any better.

She was about one finger fuck away from telling him to be a man, rip his pants off and fuck her brains out. As it was, she bent her head forward to give him a deadly glare that threatened castration if he didn't continue what he'd been doing. He ignored her and continued to lick her juices from his fingertips.

"_**You taste amazing**_," he said after his tongue had made its last pass over his fingertip.

"I wish I could say the same," she retorted with a tiny pout. The Cat's eyebrows shot up with surprise but a smile quickly spread across his lips.

"_**I'm all yours, you just need to come here and get me Koi,"**_ he teased as he stepped backwards to stand barefoot at the foot of her bed.

He'd definitely fantasized about this exact moment, his hot feisty little Strawberry with her lips wrapped around his cock. Just the thought of what was to come made his already swollen member pulse with anticipation. He'd wanted to ask her but he knew better than to assume that all girls were into that kind of thing. Judging by the lusty gleam in his pink haired beauty's eyes though, she was exactly the kind of girl who was into it. He watched with anticipation as she crawled slowly across the bed towards him.

Rising up onto her knees in front of him, Amu trailed her fingertips in a feather light stroke down his stomach and playfully traced them along the waist of his jeans. Sneaking her index finger inside, she jerked him towards her and stole a kiss from his swollen lips before giving a quick nip to one of his nipples. With her ear so close to his chest she couldn't miss the soft growl that rumbled inside as her teeth grazed his sensitive skin and she turned an inquisitive eye up towards him. He gave her an apologetic half shrug and rested his hands against her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. That's a good sign," he explained patiently. She wasn't worried though. Turning her attention to his other nipple she smiled as the sound resounded through his chest once again. _Hmmm…kinky_…Despite the fact that she was preoccupied trying to work his belt loose in the least awkward way possible (and finding it nearly impossible! Stupid fucking belts!) she found herself wondering if he would whimper once she had her hands on him.

_Maybe I can make him meow?_ she thought dangerously and had to force down the giggle that particular mental image forced up into her throat.

Running her teeth over her bottom lip she worked the stiff leather of his belt until its clasp finally gave free. With a triumphant smile she dragged it through each belt loop before tossing it carelessly to the floor. Slipping her fingers into the waist of his jeans she tugged him gently forward and he obliged, sinking his fingers into her hair as he did so. With gentle strokes he ran his fingertips through her ebony locks, and frowned as he realized frustratingly that he was currently unable to reach any other part of her. With a snap the button of his jeans was released and with the muted buzz of a zipper releasing they were pushed down around his ankles.

Ikuto watched the way her eyes travelled over his boxer clad body with a faint feeling of apprehension. It'd been a long time since he'd been in this position. He had a feeling sex was like a bicycle…one you know how to ride it the knowledge will always come back to you when necessary, but that didn't stop the worrisome flips his stomach was making.

He could feel his chest begin to heave as he struggled to pull in more breath. Her hands, small and firm, dragged slowly up the length of his muscular thighs and slipped beneath the loose hem of his boxer shorts. He thanked the gods that he'd remembered to put on a pair that morning.

It was hard to remember simple inconsequential things like that without the constant presence of a woman to nag you about it. Though considering the way her hands were expertly massaging his balls at the moment he seriously thought that he wouldn't mind listening to her nag for the rest of his natural life as long as everything else she did tonight felt as good as what she was doing now.

The moment her hands slipped further up his underwear to graze his already hard cock, in a fleeting but completely irresistible stroke, he was forced to close his eyes and swallow the groan that rose to the back of his throat. Kami he'd forgotten how good it felt to have a woman's hands on him. They were so soft and gentle and the way they touched you immediately surpassed anything you could ever do yourself.

Opening his eyes at the feeling of cool air hitting his naked skin he realized that she'd somehow removed his boxers as well without his even realizing it. He had to give her kudos for that. He watched her eyes subtly widen as she took in her front row view of his naked length. From the way that the corner of her lips tugged upwards he could only surmise that she liked what she saw. Being Cat certainly had its advantages at times…times like this moment in particular came to mind.

With a twitch of the downy blue ears atop his head he took in her racing heart, quickened breath, and the subtle, almost inaudible, sound of her tongue snaking out to lick her lips. His smile broadening he realized that coming here had quite possibly been the best idea he'd had in a long time. His hands, which had continued to slip through her delightfully silky hair, stopped the moment he felt the warmth of her lips wrap around the head of his cock and give it a playful suck. He was fairly sure he stopped breathing.

_**Oh fuck**__…_ was the only thought his mind had time to communicate before her tongue joined her lips and hands and she wrapped him in the soothing liquid warmth of her mouth. His body remained stock still during her first languid and tortuously slow stroke as he was reminded with a crash course just how good this was supposed to feel. Her tongue, which had apparently had expert practice doing this before, gave several delicious strokes to the underside of his shaft from base to tip before encircling his head and flicking mercilessly against that one most sensitive spot.

Sucking in his breath through his teeth he fought the buckle in his knees. Locking them in place, he simultaneously did his best not to exert too much pressure on the head bobbing beneath his fingertips. The last thing he wanted to do was commit the first carnal blow job sin – don't push her head down! He repeated his silly little mantra in his head as much to remind himself to not do it as to keep his mind occupied so he didn't commit the first carnal sin of a good fuck – don't jump the gun! Realizing that the sensuous heated pull of her mouth against his already achingly needy cock was going to do him in sooner rather than later, he let out a pained groan and gently pushed her away.

"_**Enough**_." He was surprised he managed to force the word out between his pants and the

pulsing throb of his dick. It was not happy that he'd decided to cut play time short. Ignoring the painfully tight coil that had manifested in the pit of his stomach, he swallowed hard and took in a calming breath. Looking down at Amu he shot her an appreciative smile and she returned it with a look of mock hurt. Kneeling with one knee on the edge of the bed he slowly

crawled forward on all fours until he caught her pouting bottom lip between his teeth and sucked it into sensuous kiss. Urging his tongue past her swollen ruby lips, he explored her mouth as he moved his body overtop of hers. Balancing his weight on one arm he gingerly traced the other up the silky smooth skin of her thigh until he reached her heated core.

He could smell her arousal, it practically permeated the room, but it wasn't until his fingertips slipped past the lace barrier of her underwear that he realized how truly wet she was. With a groan he thanked the gods for the umpteenth time that night for his good fortune and slowly traced his fingers along the slick folds of her sex. Meanwhile she eagerly met his tongue in a playful fight for dominance, which he of course won, and it wasn't long before her back was arching towards him and tiny moans of delight were pushing past her lips.

Pausing momentarily, just to be a tease, he waited until her hips bucked against his hand and she whined softly before finally plunging his fingers inside of her. Her muscles eagerly wrapped around them and tried to pull him in deeper as he slowly thrust them in and out. After a moment of watching her writhe beneath him and listening to the way her moans were steadily getting louder he finally relinquished and withdrew his fingers.

"_**You sure about this? I'm a Animal…" **_he whispered huskily, his face hovering mere inches above hers. Even in the dim light she could make out the warm amber of his eyes as they searched hers. Without hesitating she nodded readily and brought her hands to rest on either side of his face.

"Trust me. You don't have a thing to worry about." To accentuate her point she dropped her hands to the smooth skin of his stomach and explored his muscles, deftly avoiding the only spot she knew he desperately wanted her to touch. After one more tantalizing sweep over his abs she brought her hands to rest atop the hard muscles of his back. Feeling his hesitation in the way they tensed beneath her fingertips she pulled him down into a searing kiss. For someone who always seemed so thick skinned, she was surprised to see him acting so self conscious now…then again, getting naked with another person could make almost anyone feel insecure.

As their kiss deepened she felt his muscles relax and she knew she'd won him over, though it hadn't been hard. There wasn't anything left to say that their actions couldn't communicate for them. With a flick of his claws she felt the underwear that had once acted as a barrier between them slacken and fall away. She considered being annoyed that he'd ruined a perfectly good lace thong, but her body had other things in mind. Of their own accord her hips lifted to graze her wetness against him and he met her thrust with one of his own. All hesitation gone, he used the slick wetness still coating his fingertips to lubricate the tip of his cock before placing it against her core.

He could feel the heat from her body all around him. He wanted more than anything to push into her, to feel her body wrapped around his, but he hesitated.

He watched her squirm in anticipation, loving the adorable way her brow creased as she yearned for his touch, and he licked his lips at the soft whimper that escaped hers. The smell of her arousal had his head swimming but he forced himself to wait.

He wanted to hear her say the words. When she finally opened her eyes he held her gaze with his smouldering Blue orbs. Her eyebrows rose up in silent question and he teasingly ran his cock through her slick folds. Amu closed her eyes and whimpered softly at his touch. Lowering his head he allowed his warm mouth to kiss a fiery trail from the tops of her breasts to the apex of her neck. Taking her earlobe between his teeth he nibbled on it gently before whispering huskily in her ear, _**"I wanna hear you say it. Tell me what you want Amu."**_

The feeling of his warm breath cascading across her bare skin caused a ripple of goosebumps to rise up on her exposed flesh. The raw sound of his voice in her ear sent shivers rippling down Amu's spine. She wanted him, Kami did she want him! Without waiting for a response he bent his head to capture one perky nipple between his teeth. He gently nipped and lapped at it before pulling it into his mouth with a greedy suck. When he abandoned the first nipple to make his way to the second she tried to manoeuvre herself so she could thrust against him. Pulling away slightly Ikuto shook his head tauntingly and gave a sharp nip to the rosy nipple within his grasp.

"_**Play nice. Tell me you want it and it's all yours,"**_ he demanded. Amu remained stubbornly silent as she debated which of them would win the test of wills. She knew he wanted it as badly as she did but the cocky bastard was just so damn stubborn! When his mouth latched onto her breast again she couldn't help but arch her back into him, her fingers tunnelling into his Dark Blue hair.

"Ikuto…please…I need you!" she practically begged, her voice barely more than a throaty moan. Apparently those few words were all he needed to hear. The last syllable had only just left her lips when he buried himself inside of her to the hilt. A deep, throaty groan emerged from the bowels of his throat as he drew back for another powerful thrust and amu offered him an identical one in return. Arching her back into him, she felt her innermost muscles grip hard at his length in an effort to pull him deeper.

Ikuto gasped at the feeling of her tight core wrapping him in all its warm, wet, pulsing goodness.

_Holy fucking shit…_The firm grip of her muscles extracted another breathy moan from his lips as he slowly withdrew and thrust in again. "_**Shit…you feel so fucking good**_!" His muscles shivered as the sensation of each thrust washed over him in wave after powerful wave. He'd never felt anything this amazing!

The powerful scent of her arousal, the slick juices that lubricated his thrusts, the whimpers and moans he was extracting from her, all of it combined to nearly overwhelm his demonic senses. He had to fight against his inner beast just to maintain some semblance of control. He wanted to enjoy this. If his beast took over it would end up becoming another mindless fuck he couldn't remember. This time he wanted more. Reaching down he interlocked his fingers with hers and held her hands prisoner above her head while he assaulted her neck with sensuous kisses. Tilting her head to the side she submitted, allowing him to do as he pleased to her body.

Amu was helpless to do anything but enjoy the steady build up of pressure in her loins that only pulsed stronger with each thrust he pushed into her. She felt him relentlessly hit that one spot hidden deep within the recesses of her body again and again and again and she couldn't hold back the loud moans that escaped from her lips. _"Kami…..…harder!"_ She knew her words were barely coherent but she didn't care. She knew he understood what she meant by the way he quickened his pace to match the frantic rate of her breathy pants. She couldn't control the steadily increasing volume of her moans as her body blocked out everything but for the unrelenting pulse of his cock burying itself inside of her.

At the very moment she thought she was ready to explode he withdrew from her and in one fluid motion switched their positions and impaled her once more on his shaft. Surprised and enthralled to find herself suddenly on top, Amu shot the Feline a lusty stare and easily took control. Rocking her hips forward to grind against him she listened with satisfaction to the sound of his needy groans and relished the way his claws pricked into the flesh of her hips as he pulled her down hard against him as his hips thrust upwards into her.

Dragging his claws lightly across her hips, Ikuto brought his thumb to her clit and began to massage it in slow clockwise circles as she rode him. His eyes greedily drank in the sight of her lean frame and he watched mesmerized as her breasts bounced in time with the rest of her. He wanted to push her back down again and take one of those perky nipples back into his mouth to lap at it with his tongue, but he held off. Whatever she was doing felt far too good to stop now. As if she'd read his mind amu brought her own hands up to cup her breasts, kneading them in her tiny palms as her screams grew steadily louder.

The sight of her touching herself almost made him cum right then and there, but Ikuto forced his body to bend to his stubborn will. He would not allow himself to break in the submissive position. Though it seemed old fashioned, even to him, it was completely against his nature to disobey his animalistic side. With a dangerous growl he tossed her next to him on the bed and rolled away. Standing beside the bed, his angry cock throbbing with need, he ordered her to get on her hands and knees. She cocked an eyebrow at him curiously but did as he asked and rested on all fours facing away from him.

As he watched her Ikuto absently rubbed the drop of precum that leaked from the tip of his cock before giving it a few gentle strokes. He was close…so close. _**Just a little bit**__**more**__…_Stepping up behind her he positioned himself at her entrance before slamming into her. She let out a surprised cry at the suddenness of his thrust but he was pleased to hear it quickly dissipate into a moan as he held her hips steady and pumped into her at an antagonizing slow pace. Once she reached out to brace her palms flat against the wall for support he threw caution to the wind and pounded into her relentlessly.

He was so close now he could practically feel his cock throbbing inside of her but he refused to allow his body to release until she reached hers. Bringing his index finger to his lips he popped it into his mouth and laved at it with his tongue. Reaching around her hips he rested his palm flat against her pelvic bone and used his freshly lubricated digit to massage her clit. He smirked at the steady flow of curses, moans and half screams that tore from her lips and continued his ministrations with renewed vigour, determined to bring her to completion. He could smell it now, she was close, just a little bit more…

Dropping her head back Amu let her eyelids drift closed and gave her body up to the rhythm of his movements. She felt the coil that had been tightening inside the pit of her stomach wind the tiniest bit tighter and knew she was about to break. "_Ikuto…I'm gonna cum..."_ was all she managed to gasp out before the coil snapped and she was engulfed in wave after wave of scorching heat. Her body jerked and shuddered against each thrust he continued to push into her until her limbs felt like jelly and her head hung low between her shoulders.

Ikuto's claws bit into her hips and a primal growl sounded from his throat as the pulsing and quivering of her muscles encased him, urging him to completion. The powerful scent of the fresh wave of juices slickening her channel pushed him over the edge. Pulling her against him with one final thrust he exploded inside of her and gave himself up to the powerful climax that shuddered through his body. He felt his energy slowly evaporate each time his cock pulsed, emptying his seed itself into her.

With a satisfied moan he withdrew slowly before lazily crawled to lie next to her on the bed. His mind was blank, his body numb, and all he could think to himself was that that was by far the best fuck he'd ever had. Blowing out his breath slowly through pursed lips he turned to look at the woman who had just gifted him with such a powerful orgasm. Her eyes were sultry as they locked with his and without hesitation she curled up next to him, laying her head against his chest. His arm wrapped around her easily, naturally, his claws finding a home beneath her shoulder as he traced his fingertips up and down her arm in a soothing caress.

"**That was…"** he began, but soon realized his brain had yet to turn itself back on.

"Fucking amazing?" Amu offered with a satisfied grin and he nodded in agreement.

"**Yeah…fucking amazing…shit if I knew you were that good I would've done you sooner**," he joked, though in the back of his mind a little voice told him that he was definitely serious. Hell, if knew his little firecracker of a Ichigo would be just as fiery in bed he would've turned on the charm a whole lot sooner.

Amu scoffed and playfully slapped him on the chest. "You're such a pig!"(or Kitty)

With a chuckle Ikuto haphazardly shrugged his shoulders. Regarding her secretly for a moment and was surprised to feel his heart clench within his chest. For the first time in a long time there was something good in his life, now all he had to do was make sure he didn't fuck it up. Leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on her brow and moved his fingertips to her hair to drag his claws through it in slow languid strokes.

After a long moment of silence Amu pushed herself upright and snatched Underware up off the floor. Shaking invisible traces of dust from the fabric she threaded her legs into the underwear and pulled them up over her hips in one fluid motion. Easing herself back down onto the bed with a sigh she ran her hand distractedly through her pink mane. she hadn't planned on thinking about _locky_ tonight but somehow his ghost had pushed its way through to destroy her euphoric bliss. Dropping her eyes to the floor she scanned the pile of clothes strewn about in search of her shirt before belatedly realizing she'd left it on the kitchen floor.

"**If you put on your pants on so help me I'll castrate you right here and now!"** In his Dark tone . Turning to glance at her over his shoulder

"I just figured-," she began but was quickly cut off by another threatening glare. Crossing his arms in front of his perfectly toned chest .

"**You** **just figured what? That you could just fuck me and take off? Do you look like a two dollar** **hooker to you?** " amu's protest was cut short by the crush of Ikuto's mouth against hers. Pinning her to the bed he held her prisoner as he thrust his tongue past her lips to silence her with a kiss. He didn't relent until he felt her body relax beneath him. When he finally pulled away her eyes were still burning with anger but they were alight with lust as well. He suppressed a cocky smirk, knowing that it would only make her more irate and bent down to press his mouth to her ear.

"_**I can think of much better uses for that tongue other than bitching. I never said you was leaving but if you want to stay I suggest you direct me to the nearest shower and put yourself in it. I have every intention of fucking you senseless, or at least until you can't stand, whichever comes first. You in?"**_

The husky tone in his voice sent a powerful wave of lust coursing through amu's body. _How was it possible that just the sound of his voice was almost enough to make me wet with desire?_ Lifting her eyes to meet his she swallowed the lump of unspoken words caught in the back of her throat. She couldn't speak so she merely nodded in agreement with her mouth hanging agape.

"_**You better shut that mouth of yours before I get tempted to put something in it**_," he quipped before scooping her up off the bed. Standing up he wrapped her legs around his waist and firmly planted his hands on her ass, shooting her a cocky smile as he did so.

_Holy mother of god…he can tell when I'm turned on. Well isn't that just…completely unfair!_ Realizing that her situation was hopeless, amu decided her only option was to indulge. Draping her arms around her cat's neck she hastily pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss, which he returned eagerly as carried her out into the hall. Stopping just outside her bedroom door he pressed her back up against the wall and pushed his rapidly hardening member against the wet heat of her core.

Breaking away from her lips Ikuto nipped and suckled at the sensitive skin along her neck, his tongue leaving a fiery trail in its wake. When his lips reached her ear he traced the delicate skin of the shell with his tongue, a move which had the immediate effect of making the girl in his arms shiver with delight. "_**Bathroom**_," he demanded as he ground his hips against hers to demonstrate his growing need.

amu shut her eyes and gasped as his hard cock pressed against her still overly sensitive clit. Though her mouth had gone dry she somehow managed to force words to form. Digging her fingers into the hard muscles of his back she groaned as his lips found a particularly sensitive spot of her neck to torment. "Oh Kami…second door on the left and don't you dare stop!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....................................................................

HI SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED SO I WANTED TO GIVE **SAM LIKES HAM** AND **SMALLVILLEGIRL2** GOOD LEMON TO READ .IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AMU AND IKUTO ARE IN ANOTHER LEMON IN THE SHOWER


	14. Chapter 14 BATHROOM SPECIAL:XD

"Ikuto my body is hot" amu's face was bright red "please don't stop" amu pleaded she had never felt this way before Ikuto's cock suddenly grew 5inches larger , his tail split into 2 , his hair grew to his waist, and his eyes suddenly became golden

"_**Amu you look so good"**_ said the transformed Ikuto

"who are you " asked amu

"_**I'm Ikuto's other self as in his cat self"**_ grinded the feline

"_**Amu, me and Ikuto both like you soo much the way you move that tight ass the way you moan and beg for more it so HOT"**_ he suddenly placed amu's hand around his throbbing member

"_**It's my turn now" **_whispered the lusty feline

amu blushed and pulled away from the feline. "What do you mean by that?" she asked, an eyebrow quirked. _**"I mean it's my turn to have my way with you. Why should only Ikuto have fun?"**_ he said with a chuckle as he noticed the blush on his strawberries face. amu paled and hurried out of the room, slamming the door and locking it. she shook her head and sighed as she made her way down to the bathroom meant for them.

she let the water run for a long time and moaned softly as she slipped into the water which was so hot that it would scald a normal human, and was probably hurt or irritate any cat who slipped inside of it. amu preferred her bath water very hot though, and had even made it hotter than usual so if the cat came, he'd probably not want to come in.

she cleaned herself thoroughly and slipped out for a minute, sitting on the edge and shuddering lightly at the cool tile beneath her bottom. she kicked her legs back and forth slowly in the water and ran a hand through her wet hair. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped in surprise, head swiveling to see who the hand belonged too. she gulped when he noticed it was ikuto's, or rather, the cat's.

He quickly slipped into the bath, swimming to the other side. The cat smirked and laid himself down, already naked. He slipped into the bath, hissing at the heat but not getting out. He swum over, and amu 'eep'ed, backing up until her back hit the side of the bath. _**"Are you scared, amu? You don't need to be. I won't go on about locky and such. I just want to get my turn." **_The cat said with a wider smirk than before. He was now right in front of amu, closing the strawberry in by keeping one arm on each side of her. amu looked very worried at this but some how strangely turned on by his long wet hair his eyes gazing seductively at her as if touching her without even lifting a finger _I-I'm I W-wet_. "Y-Your turn? What do you really mean by that?" she asked once again in a quieter voice than usual.

"_**I mean, Ikuto got to have his way with you. It's my turn now, right? I told you we both liked you, after all..."**_

"But... y-you already did some stuff with me earlier."

_**"Yes, but I never got to go into you, did I? I'm bigger than ikuto though, you know..."**_

"cat, don't, I'm already feeling sore from Ikuto..." amu half-heartedly pleaded, but the cat didn't listen, and just moved forward, pressing their lips together in a harsh kiss. amu struggled against the frisky feline, but the Midnight blue-tressed man pressed his larger body to amu's, making her squeak against the cat's mouth. amu struggled for a little while more, before giving up. As soon as she relaxed and gave up, the cat forced his tongue past amu's pink lips, and began to explore her opened her mouth more and willingly let the man explore to his heart's content.

The cat's exploring finished soon and then he ran his tongue over amu's, making it flick his the two began fighting with their tongues, but amu gave up soon, and then the cat pulled away with a soft gasp. The two caught their breath as they stared into each other's eyes.

_**"So do you still not want to do anything with me?"**_

"...I-I guess it wouldn't hurt too much..."

_**"If it does, just tell me."**_ The cat said as he slipped an arm around amu's waist as his other hand went below the watery surface. He then kissed amu, though it was only to distract her as he pumped into amu's wet pussy fingering her gently, pressing his fingertips into her clit. The cherry moaned against The cat's lips, a shudder going through her body. The Midnight blue-tressed man smirked, pulling his lips away from amu's, as he kissed down her jaw line.

"c-cat..." amu moaned out, as The cat began kissing down her neck and chest. He stopped at one of her nipples, taking it into his mouth. He played with it, sucking and nipping, until it was a hard nub, and moved to do the same to the other side. amu's head had thrown back a little, as she made moans and mewls at every little thing the cat did. As he played with her nipples, his hand pumped the cherrys pussy. Amu suddenly felt something touch her anus "gasp" it entered her pumping in and out along with his fingers

He stopped when the strawberry whimpered about being close, and he kissed her lovingly on the lips. He then flipped amu over, making her gasp a little in surprise. Her arms were on the cool tile outside the bath, and her head was turned to one side to look at The cat questioningly. The cat shrugged slightly. before sucking on his fingers, and then gently pushing one into amu.

The cherry gasped a little, but got used to it quickly, pushing on the man's fingers to get him to move. The cat smirked, wriggling his finger a bit before adding two more. He waited for the cherry to adjust, before doing a scissoring motion with his moaned softly, before whimpering when the fingers left him. "_**amu, turn around."**_ he said as he put a hand on the young-looking cat's shoulder. He nodded slightly, turning and blushing at seeing the man's fully erect member so close. He knew this would hurt, but he wanted it anyways.

_**"Suck it."**_ the deep voice said, and amu's gaze went up, as he looked at The cherry with wide eyes. "What!" she cried out, and the cat chuckled. _**"Suck my cock. Duh. I need it nice and wet before I go into you, or it might hurt more."**_ he said with an amused look. amu narrowed his eyes. "We're in a bath, isn't it wet enough?"

_**"...Hmm, didn't really think of- THAT!" **_The cats last word was cried out in a bit of a pleasured yelp, for amu had leaned down and taken the cat into her mouth anyways. He could barely fit in it her small mouth, so she mostly sucked on the head, or licked it up and down like an ice cream cone. It was obvious she was doing well, if the cat's loud moans meant anything. She stopped soon, smirking a little at the cat, who was giving her an admiring look.

_**"Sit on my lap, amu."**_ the blue-haired man commanded after catching his breath. The cherry didn't get why in the beginning, before realizing what he truly meant, and nodded. she moved, a leg on either side of the man's body as she carefully lowered herself, impaling herself on the man's member. she took in a sharp breath as she tried to adjust, tears quickly welling and falling down her face. A strong arm wrapped itself around amu's back as the cat kissed away hers tears, acting so much more gentle then one would expect.

It took longer then it had with Ikuto, but amu got adjusted soon enough, pushing down more so the cat was all the way into the hilt. she groaned lightly, finding any pain starting to get laced with pleasure. The cat still didn't move, not sure how okay the ichigo on his lap was. "G-Go, cat." the cherry whimpered, and the cat quickly took her command, thrusting into her over and over, gently though.

amu moaned with every thrust, her arms wrapping around the blue-haired man's neck. The slowness was pleasurable torture, but he wanted it harder. So she voiced it. "Harder." she whispered into the cat's ear, and it was like she had given the man a million dollars, from the look on his face. He couldn't help himself as he moved and pushed amu onto the tile outside of the bath, having her lay down, her head on a folded towel, as the cat stood up, still inside of her.

The cherry shrieked in surprise when she felt the cold tile on her back, looking at the cat inside of him with confusion. Any questions were answered though as the man began thrusting into her harder then before, making amu cry out with pleasure. The cat pushed amu back slightly as he climbed onto the tile, kneeling as he held up amu's lower half. The cherry blushed lightly, as the cat moved her legs so they were now over The cat's shoulders.

The cat slammed into her hard, making her cry out louder than before. He kept going in different places, until he finally hit the bundle of nerves he was looking for, making amu scream his name. He kept hitting there over and over, harder then Ikuto ever would've gone, until the Ichigo screamed once more, releasing this time.

Seeing amu in such a state of euphoria made him reach climax as well, his seed filling up the cherry quickly. He pulled out and gently layed amu down, leaning over her to watch her a bit. The cherry was panting, her cheeks red and slight tears in her eyes, as she turned her head to look at the cat. The Dark-blue-haired man smiled down at her, kissing her softly. He pulled away soon and smiled more. _**"Let's get you cleaned up."**_ he murmered, and the cherry could only nod in agreement.

Suddenly the bathrooms lights went out Ikutos body began to feel heavy the darkness took over Ikuto herd a light buzzing '**what is that'** asked Ikuto _**'AW! SHIT'**_ cursed his feline friend

'**What' **Ikuto got his answer he bolted out of the bed pantingnot knowing what happened his phone buzzing from an incoming call it was 6:00 AM

'**what happened'**asked Ikuto

"Ikuto"

He turned to see amu in the doorway her body looking like it would jump on him from happiness

"I was so worried first you said something like **mine** then you fainted, are you ok now"asked amu

"**FUCK THAT WAS ALL A DAMN DREAM"** cursed ikuto innerly

"_**I'M GONNA FUCKING MURDER SOMEONE HOW TH FUCK CAN THIS HAPPEN I WANT TO FUCK AMU KNOW **_cursed Ikutos cat side

"**HEY I WANT TO ALSO JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" **cursed the confused Ikuto

Just outside was a shadow laughing at his work

"haaahahahhahhhahahaaah,that was the best right Locks" giggled bitten

"yeah to bad Ikuto that you didn't get the real amu but my dream doll" whispered Locky

"say Locks why did we do this again" asked bitten

"because amu wants to be with Ikuto and Ikuto wants to be with amu but If amus perants find out that amu had sex then Ikuto will go to jail so the only why they can do it is in their Dreams" explained

"plus its fun to see them sexually frustrated" said locky before running from the seen

"HEY LOCKS WAIT UP" yelled bitten

'_Remember amu I'm your loyal dog' _thought locky lastly before disappearing into the night

**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**SORRY IT SAID KAGONE YOU GUYS BEFORE I STARTED TO WRITE I WAS WATCHING INUYASHA ON YOUTUBE GOMEN THANK YOU MINNA FOR TELLING ME I WENT BACK TO CHANGE IT AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IKUTO AND LOCKY HAVE A CONVERSATION WITHOUT FIGHTING............MAYBE**


	15. Chapter 15 IM BACK XP

"**DAMN IT HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN' **thought ikuto

"Ikuto are you hungry I made some sunny side up eggs for you to eat" said amu

'_**The only eggs she should have been eating were ours right ikuto'**_ whispered Ikuto's cat side

'**Shut up your making it worse'** cursed Ikuto

"Ikuto are you still sick if you want you can stay in bed and I'll bring your eggs" said amu worried

"No its fine I'm just thinking that's all" replayed ikuto quickly

'_**Yeah think that why she should bring eggs to bed if there are already some waiting to be eated by that small tight mouth sucking for mo-'**_

"**SHUT UP YOU ERO NO NEKO"** shouted Ikuto out loud

"I-Ikuto what was that about" asked amu confused

"I-Its nothing maybe I will rest **Amu"** ikuto noticed the way he said amus name with such want and a hint of dark pleasure almost masochist

'_**you probably want to punish her buy instead of a cell phone what about the handle of a back massager or a computer mouse or maybe a remote-'**_

'**I SAID SHUT IT YOU ASSHOLE' **yelled ikuto

'_**YEAH AMUS ASSHOLE!'**_ Shouted the perverted cat

'**I cant stand you I'm going back to bed'** told Ikuto to the cat

"Ikuto you still awake" said amu uneasy

"yeah I'll go to sleep ok" said ikuto

"ok, if you need me I'll be in the kitchen" amu walk out of the room unaware of a pair of eyes watching her butt sway back and fort

"**So sexy"** was the last thing he said before he collapsed on the bed dreaming of amus punishment

(AMU)

She walked up to the stove got the eggs and began to eat amu was now older and could cook with out suu's help

"it wont be long before they disappear" whispered amu sadly thinking of all the things and places they have gone too

'_the amusement park'_ thought amu, it was a precious memory not only of her shugo chara but also of her and Ikuto when they were young

"because of your shugo chara you meet Ikuto right amu" said locky jumping out of a window near the stove landing without a sound

"LOCKY" yelled amu but quickly clasped here mouth not wanting to wake up ikuto

"what are you doing here" whispered amu

"what cant I see how you're doing without me here to protect you" said locky with a grin

"what do you mean protecting" asked amu

"I mean without you getting attacked by Ikuto or his cat form" said locky making the grin bigger

"HUH?" yelled amu softly

"please you didn't think I'd come back without leaving you guys a present form me especially since it saved both of you two" smirked locky

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAVED" asked/shouted amu

"Why, saving you guys from fucking each others brains out until you guys cant do it no more like dogs rutting in heat" snickered locky making more plans for amu and Ikuto **(satsu: also miki and Yoru) **

"_WHAT SAVING ARE YOU TAKING ABOUT_" screamed amu not noticing the mistake

"oh I see so you wanted to get fucked by him _**right AM-CHAN"**_ whispered locky playfully in amus ear

"YOU BAKA INU" yelled amu

"**WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE"** yelled Ikuto

There he saw in the floor rolling on his belly was locky laughing at not only amu but at Ikuto's expression of rage

"Hey Ikuto how it been you haven't done anything lecherous have you" asked locky giggling

"**No have you or are you to busy fucking yourself"** said Ikuto coldly

"I don't know why your talking to me if it was you fucking yourself thinking of you know who" smirked locky knowing he struck a nerve

"**you-"**

"what did I struck a nerve or are you still waiting to see if this Is also one of the dreams I made" locky could see how frustrated Ikuto was

"**You ass did you do that to me"**asked ikuto in rage

"tell me ikuto did it feel so right? was it incredible? was it everything you wished for or would you rather fuck her know and wake up in another dream later like the big pussy you are?" smirked locky

"**YOU BITCH"**Ikuto charged for locky but was so blinded by rage he did not see Bitten use his character change on locky and ended up getting roundhouse kick in the stomach

"see you ,bye AM-CHAN" shouted locky jumping out of the window

Ikuto had turn to amu who had been silent threw the whole fight, he walk up too her slamming his hand on the wall behind her

"**I told you not too let him in"** whispered ikuto deadly

"I didn't he just ca-" amu was cut off

"**YOU MAY NOT HAVE LET HIM IN BUT YOU STILL LET HIM STAY YOU ALWAYS DO THIS WHEN I'M NOT AROUND ARE YOU A SLUT OR JUST A BITCH WHO NEVER GETS A BOYFREIND BECAUSE SHES TO BUSY FUCKING EVERY GUY SHE SEE'S ITS NO WONDER THE KIDDY KING TURNED GAY BECAUSE YOU WERE SO UNLOYAL THAT EVERY ONE OF THE GUARDIANS HATES YOU BECAUSE YOUR NOTHING BUT A POSER YOU PUSSY" **Ikuto finish his torment with a slap on her right cheek he watched her slid down from the wall crying and slightly bleeding from her wrist were Ikuto had been gripping her.

He wrapped his arms around amu

"**why cant you just love me amu"** whispered Ikuto before kissing amu on the mouth and walking back to the bed room still tasting the bittersweet salty flavor Ikuto entered the room slaming his fist into the wall

"**amu why do you hurt me so much I could break I love you so much,Amu" whispered Ikuto**

* * *

**I SOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN BEEN UPDATING AS MUCH AS I USE TOO BUT I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND BECAUSE OF THAT I BROKE MY LEG WHEN I CROSSED THE STREET TO SCHOOL RIGHT NOW I'M IN THE HOSPITAL BED TYPING BUT FEAR NOT I MADE A VOU NEVER TO PUT A NOTE FOR YOU GUYS SO WISH ME LUCK AND HAPPY SUMMER VACATION TO ALL MY FANS AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IKUTO FINDS SOMETHING THAT QUESTIONS WETHER HE LOVES AMU OR NOT **


	16. Chapter 16 LOCKY GONE BAD OO?

"Ikuto why"amu had never felt so low in her lif even when she confest to tadase she did'nt feel like this.

"IM SUCH A WHORE" amus eyes held so much pain in them her once vibrant eyes became dull & lifeless

her shout seemed to go on & on in her mind recapping all the times she spent with the 3 jacks & even the king, in all the conversations she had with them there was at least one time she was alone with them,

Amu began to feel even more a whore because inside she knew she loved the attention she got from them her mind kept telling her

"_If only you had not made such a stupid promise to locky none of this would have happen"_

"LOCKY!"

She shouted unexpectedly her eyes were red & puffy she walked up to kitchen to see what she knew was always there from the vary beginning

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice your doll locky" the seat cushion on the far left began to shape shift into a human shaped body the room around them began to form into a office room it was white vary clean, but some thing was off amu knew or rather shes seen this office almost or what used to be everyday

"locky why r we in the teachers work space"amu knew from the way locky was staying quiet it was not good

"hmph"

"L-locky"

"hm he heh ha Ha Ah AH AH AHHHH!" locky began to laugh

"! O.O?"

"amu don't you remember this is were u & I first met"locky turned to amu

"and this is were u sealed our pack, in this very office when I or rather"he" came here was the day we made that promise

;

;

;

;

;

"Whats that sound" ikuto suddenly saw he was in a dark room the last thing he remembered was that he was a sleep in his bed

"amu AMU **AMU"** ikuto yelled

"amu were r u why cant I see"

"That's because I won't allow u to ikuto" a voice suddenly said

;;

;

;

;

;

;

;

"Locky why are you doing this it's still not time to revel our promise to"him""amu said almost in a whisper

"Is that so then tell me amu why is ikuto here"

"!"

Locky smirked as he saw the expression in amus face it seemed to please him that he was able to stir up such an emotion

"AM-Chan u and I both know why ikutos here, it's because its time to tell him his side effect with the dumpty key"lockys eyes began to glow suddenly bitten appeared out of a shadow cast by a desk chair

"Are you ready bitten?"

"DUH! U & I both know ive been waiting for this day for along time" bitten said with playfulness

"What do you mean by that bitten"amu asked confused

"its simple am-chan we r going to awaken "it""

"NO U CANT I WONT LET U"

Locky turned to amu & cocked his head to the side "watch me

;

;

;

;

;

;

;

"WHOS THERE" ikuto yelled

"Ikuto don't you know me" asked the voice in playful tone

"NO ASSHOLE NOW TELL ME WHO U R" ikuto began to run out of patients

The foot steps of the voice grew closer until

"N-no it can't be"ikutos eyes widen

;

;

;

;

;

;

;

;;

"PLEASE LOCKY DON'T DO IT"

"im sorry amu but at this very moment your Ikuto-kyun is finding out right now"

:;

;

;

;

;;;

;

;

;

;

"why so surprised Ikuto or should I call you my master"said the figure

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...................................................................................................

IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LOOOOOOONG TIME EVER SINCE I STARTED HIGH SCHOOL (freshman)I BEEN SOOOO BUZY

IM apart of a magnet school program for graphic communication also a TSA member so I had to go to meeting also part of the Okami club

(anime club) any way I hope u all can forgive me as a token of apology i put 2 pictures of how Locky looks supostoo look like (could not find dog boys) also i lied i

(think) im going to finish this story on the 20th chapter

r&r


End file.
